Make You Alive
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: CHAPTER 5, UPDATE! Di tengah malam, Kagami nyaris menabrak seseorang. Orang itu sangat ketakutan. Terpancar dari wajahnya. Entah masalah apa yang terjadi pada orang itu. Tapi Kagami bersedia menjadi sandaran untuk lelaki itu. Lelaki asing yang memiliki masalah yang mungkin hampir sama dengannya. Lelaki asing yang memasuki kehidupan Kagami. Warning : AU, AR, OOC
1. Di Tengah Malam

**Make You Alive**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Tadotoshi Fujimaki

**Genre(s) : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort,

**Pair : **AoKaga

**Warning :** OOC, AU, Typo(s)

**.**

**KirigayaKyuu©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter: **Di Tengah Malam

* * *

.

Kagami tengah memasuki mobilnya, setelah membereskan beberapa 'masalah' di tempat kerjanya. Jarum pendek sudah menunjukan ke arah 11. Yang berarti sekarang sudah jam 11 malam. Dengan pegal di seluruh tubuh, Kagami menyalakan mobilnya dan menginjak gas.

Sepanjang jalan yang di lalui mobil Kagami, kosong. Tak ada mobil ataupun motor yang lewat. Ya, mungkin di karenakan faktor waktu yang sangat malam ini. Mata Kagami juga sudah mulai tutup-buka. Seperti ada lem yang mulai menempel di matanya. Kagami mencoba untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Dengan cara memukul-mukul kedua pipinya. Beruntung, cara tadi lumayan berhasil.

Kagami berada di kecepatan 80 Km/J. Kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi untuk jalan raya. Dia mengendarai mobilnya tanpa takut di tilang polisi. Samar-samar Kagami dapat melihat sesosok bayangan berdiri di tengah jalan, masih lumayan jauh dari tempat Kagami, tapi tertangkap mata. Awalnya Kagami berfikir itu adalah orang yang ingin menyebrang atau hantu dan semacamnya. Tapi semakin dekat, Kagami pun yakin. Itu adalah manusia.

"**Tiiiinn… Tiiiiiin"**

Bunyi klakson mobil Kagami. Tetapi orang yang berdiri itu tidak mau minggir ataupun berpindah tempat.

"**Tiiiiiiiiiinnnnn…Tiiiiiiiiinnnnn**"

Kagami menekan klakson mobil dengan kuat, berharap orang itu akan segera mendengarnya dan pergi. Sayangnya tidak. Hanya beberapa meter lagi, dan nasib orang itu akan naas. Kagami mencoba menge-rem mobilnya, walau Kagami tahu itu dapat mencelakakan dirinya. Tapi lebih baik dari pada orang itu yang terkena imbasnya.

"**CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT"**

.

* * *

.

Kagami merasakan pusing. Dia meraba-raba bagian kepalanya, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia merasakan air di kepalanya, yang ternyata darah. Kagami pun teringat apa yang tengah di lakukannya tadi. Dia pun buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan melihat ke luar.

"Astaga! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?!" Ucap Kagami setelah melihat orang yang nyaris di tabraknya tadi terduduk di depan mobilnya.

"Mengapa.. mengapa kau hentikan mobilnya?!" Ucap orang-lelaki itu yang membuat Kagami bingung.

"Apa kau bodoh?! Tentu saja akan ku hentikan! Kau bisa saja mati!" Kagami masih dalam fase keterkejutan, yang membuatnya menjadi panik.

"Ya! Memang! Aku memang ingin mati! Apa gunanya aku hidup!" Ucapan lelaki itu membuat Kagami perihatin. Tanpa di sadarinya, Kagami mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba memeluk lelaki itu, menyalurkan kehangatan. Meski Kagami tidak tahu apa masalah lelaki itu.

"Hiks..Hiks.." lelaki itu menangis di dalam pelukan Kagami, suaranya pilu. Sangat pilu. Sampai ahkirnya ia tertidur. Kagami pun berinisiatif untuk membawa lelaki itu ke apartemennya.

.

.

"Kotak P3K mana ya?" Kagami mencari kotak tersebut untuk menyembuhkan luka di kepalanya dan di badan lelaki itu setelah sampai di apartemen

Keadaan Kagami sekarang, tidak terlalu parah. Hanya luka di bagian kepala dan memar-memar di bagian tangan dan kaki. Beruntung, keadaan lelaki itu tidak seperti Kagami, dia hanya memiliki sedikit luka lecet di bagian tangan, dan mata merah-akibat menangis berlebihan-mungkin. Setelah mengobati dirinya sendiri, Kagami menuju kamarnya-yang sekarang di huni lelaki asing. Dia menuju samping kasur, melihat keringat yang bercucuran dari keningnya, Kagami mengusap kening lelaki itu.

"Dia demam" ucap Kagami setelah merasakan sedikit panas di kening lelaki itu. Dia pun menuju dapur untuk mengambil ember dan handuk untuk mengompres lelaki yang sedang demam itu.

Tak lupa, Kagami memberikan obat merah pada luka lecet lelaki itu. Badan lelaki itu bergetar hebat. Keringat tadi tidak kunjung reda, Kagami dengan senang hati membersihkan keringat yang bercucuran itu.

"Sepertinya dia sedang mimpi buruk. Ingin rasanya ku bangunkan, tapi tidak tega"

Benar apa katanya. Melihat orang menderita, di tambah menderita lagi karena mimpi, tentu Kagami ingin membangunkannya. Tapi Kagami tidak tega, tapi Kagami harus.

Lelaki itu meronta-ronta dalam tidurnya. Bahkan dia meneteskan air mata.

"Hei, hei! Bangun, Hei!" Kagami mengguncang-guncang badan lelaki itu, berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

"Eng..eng..ti..TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!" teriak lelaki itu membuat Kagami panik.

Memeluknya. Itu satu-satunya yang ada di pikiran Kagami.

"Ssh.. ssh.. jangan takut, aku ada di sini, aku ada di sini"

Kagami mencoba menenangkan lelaki itu. Yang sedang terengah-engah dan menangis. Miris sekali Kagami melihatnya. Ingin sekali Kagami bertanya ada apa, tapi melihat kondisi lelaki itu seperti ini, Kagami pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Istirahat lagi lah, aku akan mengambilkan handuk baru"

Baru saja Kagami ingin beranjak pergi dari kamarnya, tetapi di hentikan oleh lelaki itu.

"Ja..jangan. Jangan ti..tinggalkan a..aku.." ucap lelaki itu dengan suara bergetar, ketakutan. Sambil menahan tangan Kagami

"Bi..bisakah Ka..kau tidur di sam..samping k..ku?" pinta si lelaki.

Kagami ingin menolak. Tapi melihat wajah si lelaki yang ketakutan-sangat- itu, ahkirnya Kagami masuk kedalam selimut. Memeluknya. Ya, memeluk lelaki itu. Dan ahkirnya mereka berdua tertidur dalam posisi saling berpelukan, yang dapat membuat orang lain yang melihatnya salah paham.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan paginya, Kagami bangun tanpa membuat lelaki itu terbangun. Menuju balkon yang ada di dekat ruang tamu, mengambil teleponnya untuk menghubungi seseorang

"_Doomo_" sapa orang di seberang

"Hm, bisakah kau mewakilkanku dalam rapat hari ini?"

"_Ada apa Kagami_-_kun_?"

"Aku memiliki sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk di urus."

"_Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Jika Kagami-kun membutuhkan sesuatu, segera hubungi aku_"

"Pasti"

Dan Kagami menutup telepon.

.

Piring, gelas, sendok, garpu, sumpit, sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Sekarang, Kagami harus memasak untuk 'tamu'nya ini. Masih dalam masa oseng meng oseng masakannya, Kagami mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup.

"Ohayo. Merasa mendingan?" ucap Kagami sambil melihat ke arah lelaki itu yang berjalan dengan gontai.

"O..ha..yo.." jawabnya, terbata-bata.

"Aku membuat donburi* untuk makan pagi." Jelas Kagami yang di balas dengan anggukan lelaki itu.

"Duduk lah, sebentar lagi jadi"

Lelaki itu duduk, dengan tatapan kosong mengarah ke piring. Kagami merasa melihat dirinya yang lain. Dirinya saat itu. Dirinya saat kehilangan seseorang yang paling penting untuk hidupnya. Ah, lupakan itu hanya masa lalu. Makanan yang telah di masak Kagami sekarang telah di sajikan dan baru saja ingin di nikmati lelaki itu, sebelum Kagami..

"Hey. Berdoa dulu" Kagami mengingatkan

"Itadakimasu!" Ucap Kagami riang dengan tepukan tangan dua kali, lelaki itu juga mengikuti. Sayangnya tidak seriang Kagami.

Lelaki itu makan dengan sangat lahap. Kagami yang melihatnya senang. Sudah berapa hari lelaki itu tidak makan? Apakah makanannya enak? Siapa namanya? Masalah apa yang tengah di laluinya sekarang? Semua pertanyaan itu mengiang-ngiang di kepala Kagami. Dan ahkirnya, Kagami memilih satu pertanyaan.

"Hey, namamu siapa?" tanya Kagami.

Lelaki itu tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"Hey, namamu siapa? Jawab dong setidaknya?" tanya Kagami lagi, dan tidak di jawab.

"Hm, kalau begitu.. apa masakan ku enak?" Kagami mengganti pertanyaannya. Lelaki itu berhenti makan, dan menenggak minumnya.

"E..enak" ahkirnya pertanyaan Kagami di jawab juga.

"Kalau begitu beri tahu aku namamu! Oh! Biar adil, aku yang memberi tahu namaku dahulu. Aku Kagami Taiga, dan kau?"

"A..aku, Aomine Da..daiki" Ahkirnya! Dia mau memberi tahu namanya!

Niatnya sih, Kagami ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi sepertinya ini bukan _timing_ yang pas.

Kesunyian pun melanda sampai ahkirnya mereka selesai makan.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua. Tapi yang pasti, Kagami merasa tertarik dengan lelaki itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n** :

* Donburi : Makanan Jepang berupa nasi putih dengan berbagai macam lauk seperti ikan, daging, sayur, yang dihidangkan dimangkuk besar. Dengan kuah dashi dicampur kecap asin dan mirin.

Hai Hai! aku udah buat fic baru aja :v yang lainnya di hiatusin :v semi hiatus sih :v

oh iya! fic ini lanjut atau engga?

aku mau liat respond reader dulu ehehe!

Sonja,

Kirigaya Kyuu


	2. Mari Berbelanja

**Make You Alive**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Tadotoshi Fujimaki

**Genre(s) : **Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Pair : **AoKaga

**Warning :** OOC, AU, Typo(s)

**.**

**KirigayaKyuu©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter: **Mari berbelanja

* * *

.

Namanya Aomine Daiki. Lelaki berpostur tinggi dan berotot seperti Kagami. Memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua. Warna kulitnya agak eksotis gelap. Seorang lelaki yang baru di kenal Kagami sejak tadi malam. Seorang lelaki yang di kenal Kagami karena nyaris di tabraknya. Seorang lelaki yang memiliki masalah hidup sepertinya. Dan hari ini Kagami bolos kerja, untuk menemani Aomine.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli beberapa pasang baju untuk mu?" Ajak Kagami. Mereka berdua langsung meluncur menuju Mall menggunakan Mobil _Porche_ berwarna merah milik Kagami-yang dia dapatkan melalui perjudian.

.

"Aomine, di mana kau tinggal?" Kagami mencoba memecah keheningan di dalam mobil.

"A..aku lupa" Jawabnya. Beruntung, Kagami bukan orang yang curigaan.

"Apa kau terkena amnesia? Apa kau ingin aku mencarikan keluarga mu? Atau kau mau sekarang kita menuju rumah sakit?" tapi Kagami orangnya khawatiran. Kagamipun bertanya dengan berlebihan.

Aomine hanya menggeleng.

"Kalaupun aku ingat di mana aku tinggal, aku tidak mau kembali lagi"Aomine sambil menatap kosong ke arah _dashboard_.

Kagami merasakan _déjà vu _yang sangat amat besar. Dirinya yang dulu seperti muncul di hadapannya. Mungkin agak sedikit dalam versi berbeda.

"Kalau begitu, kau tinggal saja dengan ku!" ajak Kagami

"A..apa kah boleh? Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu lagi. Karena tindakan ku semalam aku nyaris mengirim mu ke penjar-"

"Boleh! Tapi kita akan berbagi tugas!" ucap Kagami memotong kalimat Aomine.

Aomine merasa bersyukur menemukan orang yang berbaik hati menerimanya, setelah sekian lama. Dan Aomine tersenyum ke arah Kagami. Tapi Kagami tahu, itu bukan lah senyuman 'asli' Aomine.

.

* * *

.

Ahirnya mereka sampai ke "Kiseki Mall" lumayan jauh juga dari apartemen Kagami. Kagami segera memparkirkan mobil mewahnya itu di parkiran _outdoor_. Kiseki Mall ini adalah mall yang sangat besar. Bahkan Aomine yang melihatnya cukup kaget, dia tidak menyadari ada mall sebesar ini di daerahnya.

"Apa mall ini baru di bangun?" tanya Aomine

"Eng? Sa… aku bukan orang yang suka berbelanja sih" jawab Kagami, yang membuat Aomine merasakan _déjà vu._ Dan_ Flashback._ '_Lelaki ini hampir mirip dengan orang itu_' pikirnya. Tapi langsung di enyahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Merekapun berjalan masuk ke dalam mall itu. Mungkin karena masih siang, belum banyak orang yang berbelanja di sini. Mereka melihat banyak toko-toko _branded_. Pakaian-pakaian mahal. _Well_, rata-rata sih di mulai dari 5000 yen. Tapi tetap saja mahal!

.

* * *

**Aomine POV**

Banyak sekali toko-toko _branded_ di sini. Semua brand itu pernah ku pakai pula, wah! kali ini banyak pakaian baru masuk. Jika aku membawa kartu kredit atau uangku sih pasti langsung ku borong, habisnya warna-warna pakaian itu adalah biru tua. Haah, itu kebiasaan masa lalu. Aku ingin membuang semua kebiasaan itu. _Geez,_ sulit sekali rasanya. Aku juga tidak mau merepotkan Kagami-_san_ lagi! Aku juga… masih dalam masa…

"Hey, kenapa malah melamun?" merasa di panggil aku pun langsung menengok ke arah suara

"E..eh?"

"_ttaku,_ bagaimana kalau kita membeli sepatu dulu untuk mu?" dia mengajakku membeli sepatu. Aku pun mengangguk. Sungguh baik orang ini. Apa perlu aku menceritakan masalah ku padanya? Tapi itu pasti akan mengganggunya. Halah! Pikirkan itu nanti saja deh. Aku juga masih belum yakin 100% pada orang lain. Walau orang ini sungguh baik hati.

**End of Aomine POV**

* * *

.

Sekarang mereka berdua memasuki toko olahraga bernama 'Nike'. Melihat-lihat banyak benda-benda berbau olahraga. Mulai dari perlengkapan futsal sampai basket yang ber-kualitas tinggi ada di sini. Kagami sedang meneliti bagian sepatu. Sedangkan Aomine tengah melihati tumpukan bola basket. Bola basket yang mengingatkannya tentang kenangan manis yang pahit. Kenangannya bersama orang yang paling di cintainya. Kagami melihat Aomine men-_dribble _bola basket. Gerakannya bagaikan pemain profesional. Kecil tapi pasti, Kagami dapat melihat setitik cahaya saat Aomine men-_dribble _bola. Namun, cahaya tersebut hilang. Di gantikan sorot mata yang menyedihkan. Sorot mata yang menampakkan kehampaan.

"Aomine, apa kau mau bola basket itu? Kebetulan aku juga suka bermain basket, kita bisa bermain bersama nanti" tanya Kagami. Aomine hanya mengangguk dan sorot matanya tidak berubah.

"Kalau begitu, kita samaan beli Air Jordan aja ya?" ucap Kagami.

Aomine yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut. Air Jordan itu merek sepatu basket yang cukup mahal. Jika Aomine adalah Aomine ysng di masa lalu, membeli dua pasang Air Jordan adalah hal biasa. Murah singkatnya. Tapi, sekarang Aomine akan di belikan! Di belikan!

"Kagami-_san_-"

"Kagami saja"

"Eng, Ka-kagami, aku sangat berterima kasih atas jasamu, tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu. Mengetahui niatmu saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur" Aomine tidak mau merepotkan lelaki ini terus-terusan. Dia harus segera mengembalikan kebaikannya secepat mungkin.

"Merepotkan? Tidak sih, aku membelikanmu sepatu karena aku juga ingin _one-on-one_ dengan mu. Jadi tidak usah sungkan!" ucap Kagami

"Terima kasih, Kagami" Aomine mengatakan terima kasih dengan senyuman. Masih dengan senyuman kosong. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai apa yang di lakukan Kagami untuknya, bukan. Hanya saja, Aomine belum bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti dulu lagi.

Kagami mengambil sepatu Air Jordan bertipe Retro berwarna merah-hitam, dan menuju kasir untuk meminta nomor sepatu yang pas untuknya. Sedangkan Aomine masih melihat-lihat koleksi sepatu di toko ini. Aomine mencari sepatu yang harganya paling murah, sekarang dia tidak ingin menomor satukan kualitas, dia tidak mau merepotkan Kagami.

"HEY! Aku tahu kau pasti mencari harga yang paling murah kan!" Kagami memukul kepala Aomine yang memelototi _price tag_ sepatu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, tidak usah sungkan! Jika kau ingin balas budi, balas lah kalau aku sudah memberikan semuanya! Jangan setengah-setengah!" Kagami mengomeli Aomine. Dan tanpa di sadari Aomine, cairan hangat meleleh sedikit demi sedikit di hatinya.

"_Go..gomen_"

"Hm, pilihlah"

Aomine mencari sepatu lagi. Kali ini, dia mencari yang pas di matanya. Dari sekian sepatu yang di lihatnya, Aomine merasa kalau semua sepatu di sini sudah di belinya. Tapi, ternyata sepatu-sepatu ini adalah keluaran baru! _Holy shit_! Berapa lama Aomine meratapi nasibnya sampai lupa tanggal rilisnya Air Jordan?

"**Deg!"**

Aomine melihatnya, sepatu itu. Sepatu yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada di pasaran lagi. Sepatu yang memberikan banyak kenangan manis dan pahit! Sepatu Air Jordan tipe Classic 87 berwarna biru-hitam. Aomine pun mengambil sepatu itu.

"Maaf, tapi sepatu itu tinggal sepasang. Ukuran 10." Ucap salah satu salesman.

Aomine yang mendengarnya tidak terkejut. Memang itulah yang dia cari, sepatu ini seakan special hanya untuknya. Memang, Aomine berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan masa lalu. Tapi, dia ingin membuat kenangan manis dengan sepatu specialnya lagi.

"Tak apa, ukuranku 10" Aomine dan Kagami menuju kasir.

.

* * *

"Haah.. bagaimana kalau kita beli t-_shirt_? Kau suka merek apa?" Kagami bertanya soal merek pada Aomine. Banyak, itu yang ingin Aomine ucapkan. Tapi hanya satu yang terlintas di benaknya. Coconut Island. Toko _branded_ yang tidak terlalu mahal dan kreatif.

"Coconut.. Island"

"Yosh! Mari kita ke sana!" Kagami mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara dengan bersemangat.

.

Sesampainya di Coconut Island. Kagami maupun Aomine terkagum-kagum dengan tulisan di masing-masing _Tee-shirt_. Ternyata Kagami dan Aomine sama-sama menyukai Brand Coconut Island. Kagami memborong kaus-kaus yang di sukainya (baca : yang diambil Kagami berukuran XL).

"Hey Aomine. Ambil saja sesuka mu! Tapi jangan kembaran ya! Nanti baju kita ketuker lagi" Kagami mencoba bercanda, Aominepun mengangguk dan mengambil 5 piece _tee-shirt_ (baca : ukurannya Aomine juga XL, itu alasan kalo Kagami ga mau kembaran sama Aomine. Entar ketuker takutnya)

"Terima kasih, datang kembali!" ucap salesgirl Coconut Island.

"Terima kasih, Kagami"

"Eits, belum waktunya untuk berterima kasih. Kita harus membeli celana, boxer, pakaian dala-" sebelum Kagami menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aomine sudah buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Ka..kagami, haruskah kau menyebutkan itu semua dengan lantang?" semburat merah muncul di kedua sisi Aomine.

"Ehehehe, _Suman_"

Mereka pun menuju SOGO untuk membeli celana, dan saudara-saudara celana tersebut.

"Okay, aku tahu kau pasti butuh, celana dan teman-temannya, tas, dan deodorant. Terus kau butuh apa lagi?"

"_Dia"_ ucap Aomine dalam hati memikirkan sesosok orang yang amat di cintainya. Sosok yang sudah tiada lagi. Sosok yang…

"Eh? Itu saja sudah cukup kok, Kagami"

"Hm, yasudah. Pilih lah. Aku juga butuh celana untuk bekerja"

Dan Aomine _hunting_ celana dkk, kaus kaki, sandal, dan beberapa pasang _shirt_ lagi.

Aomine berhasil mengambil semua kebutuhannya. Sedangkan Kagami belum menemukan celana yang pas. Ahkirnya mereka bertemu di Kasir.

"_Wait_, di mana kau mendapatkan celana itu?" Kagami menunjuk celana jeans yang ada di tumpukan tas belanja Aomine

"Eh? Ini? Di sana" Aomine menunjuk ke arah di mana dia mendapatkan celananya. Dan, WHUZZZ. Kagami dengan cepat (sangat) menuju arah itu dan mengambil dua pasang, sama seperti Aomine. '_Semoga saja tidak ketuker_' pikir Aomine.

"Terima kasih! Datang kembali!" ucap para salesgirl di SOGO

"Mari kita makan! Aku lapar!" Kagami memukul-mukul perut _sixpack_ nya.

"Haa? Kau masih lapar? Terus tadi siang kita makan di rumah itu belum kenyang?!"

"Tehehehe" Kagami memukul kepalanya pelan dengan gaya 'moe'

"_ttaku"_

Kagami tersenyum. Dia merasa, Aomine mulai 'hidup' kembali. walau sedikit.

.

* * *

"ke T-SPACE aja" usul Kagami

Mereka menuju T-SPACE yang berada di lantai 4. Gedung ini terdiri dari lantai Basement 3, Basement 2, Basement 1, LG, UG, G, lantai 1, lantai 2, lantai 3, lantai 4, lantai 5, dan lantai 6. Dan jarak dari ujung ke ujung…sangat jauh. Aomine merasakan latihan pertama klub basketnya di SMA saat berjalan dari ujung ke ujung.

"HUAA! Maji burger buka di sini?!" Kagami teriak histeris. Melihat restoran _fast food-_nya buka di samping T-SPACE. Untung tidak banyak orang di sekitar mereka.

"Kagami…"

"Tehehehe, _suman suman_" Kagami mengulangi gaya 'moe'nya lagi. Yang di sambut gelengan kepala Aomine.

"Ya sudah, kita makan di sana saja?"

"YO!" Kagami berjalan di depan.

.

"_Irrashaimase_!" ucap para sales.

"Yo! Eh? Teppei-_senpai_?"

"Oh! Kagami? Waa.. _hisashiburi da na_! Apa kabar? Dan wow.. siapa dia? Pengganti 'dia' kah?" tanya Kiyoshi Teppei tanpa rasa malu. Teppei-_senpai_ adalah _center _dan _point guard_ tim basket SMA Kagami dulu. Yang memiliki julukan 'Uncrowned King' dan 'Tenshi' atau 'Si Hati Besi'

"_Senpai…_aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih. Dia temanku. Bukan pengganti 'dia'" jawab Kagami datar. Aomine yang berada di belakang Kagami tidak tahu menahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"_Gomen…_ oh mau pesan apa?"

"Hm, 30 cheese burger, 1 botol cola yang satu liter. Aomine mau apa?"

Aomine terkejut-kejut mendengar pesanan Kagami. '_Gak salah tuh? Padahal tadi siang di rumah kan Kagami sudah makan 5 piring kare!?_' pikir Aomine

"_E..etto.._ 1 burger deluxes, dan sprite saja"

"Ada lagi?"

"Oh! _French fries_ yang large 1 ya!" tambah Kagami. Tambah pula keterkejutan Aomine

"Sip! Tunggu dulu ya!" Teppei-_senpai_ mengambil pesanan Kagami dan Aomine.

Dua menit menunggu semua pesanan mereka datang.

"Ini dia! Hati-hati Kagami saat membawanya ya!" ceramah Teppei-_senpai_

"_Hai..hai_"

Kagami dan Aomine memilih duduk dekat kaca yang memunculkan pemandangan daerah sekitar.

"Doomo"

"HYAAAA?!" teriak Kagami dan Aomine bersamaan saat duduk.

"K-kuroko? Se-sejak kapan ka-kau ada di-di sana?" Kagami masih merinding melihat penampakan tepat di samping Aomine. Mereka tidak menyadarinya! Hii… _sasuga_ pemain yang memiliki _missdirection_ saat bermain basket.

"Aku sudah di sini dari tadi. Doomo Kagami-_kun_ dan anda?" Kuroko melirik ke arah Aomine

"A-aomine Da-daiki" Aomine tak kalah terkejut

"Doomo, Aomine-_kun_. Jadi ini yang 'lebih penting untuk di urus' dari pada rapat hm? Kagami-_kun?_" Kuroko menggunakan wajah _pokerface_ saat mengatakannya. Yang membuat Aomine dan Kagami merinding karena tidak tahu apa yang di dalam pikirannya.

"Tehehe, iya" Kagami (lagi-lagi) membuat gaya 'moe' yang membuat Kuroko merasa mual setelah menegak _Vanilla Milkshake_-nya

"Ya kalau begitu, Aomine-_kun_, jika dia melakukan hal-hal buruk padamu, silahkan hubungi aku" Kuroko memberi kartu namanya pada Aomine

"A-arigatou Kuroko-_san_" Kuroko tersenyum

"Sa, ini saatnya aku untuk kembali ke kantor. _Ja ne! _Kagami-_kun_. Kalau mau izin lagi, dengan senang hati kau bisa bilang pada ku." Kuroko meninggalkan restoran _fast food_. Meninggalkan Kagami dengan tatapan ngeri. Kagami tahu, maksud Kuroko adalah untuk tidak izin kerja lagi. Karena, semua pekerjaan Kagami pasti akan turun ke Kuroko.

"Ehehe, jangan di pikirkan Aomine, aku dan dia bukanlah orang jahat. Mari makan?" Kagami mulai membuka bungkus burger. Begitu pula Aomine

"Um, ayo. _Itadakimasu_"

"_Itadakimasu_"

Mereka pun mulai makan dengan lahap (Baca : yang lahap Kagami sendiri)

Sepuluh menit kemudian, makanan Kagami habis tidak bersisa. Yang tersisa hanya keterkejutan Aomine (lagi) dan perut buncit Kagami. Mereka berdua segera meneguk minuman masing-masing, mencoba menghilangkan rasa serat di tenggorokan. Setelah minuman habis, mereka berdua menuju keluar. Tak lupa, Kagami mengucapkan salam pada pemilik Maji Burger yang sempat bertugas tadi-Kiyoshi Teppei.

"_A..ano"_ Aomine masih gugup jika harus berbicara dengan orang.

"Yaa?"

"Kagami, laki-laki ta-tadi siapa?"

"Hah? Kuroko atau Teppei-_senpai_?"

"Yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingku"

"OH! Kuroko? Dia asisten ku! Mantan teman se-tim basket ku dulu waktu di SMA! Sama dengan Teppei-_senpai_ juga!"

Aomine hanya ber-Oh ria. Tapi, masih ada satu lagi yang menjanggal di otak Aomine.

"Kagami, yang di maksud Kuroko-_san_ dengan 'dia' itu siap-"

"HUAAA! AKU LUPA! BARANG-BARANG KU KETINGGALAN DI MAJIBU!" teriak Kagami sekaligus memotong kalimat Aomine. Dia hanya menggeleng-geleng dengan sikap Kagami yang teledor ini.

.

* * *

Di perjalanan menuju rumah

"Tadi kau mau nanya apa Aomine?" Kagami ingat, saat mereka berjalan keluar dari Majibu, Aomine seperti mengatakan sesuatu

"Eh? Tidak jadi."

"Hm? Yakin? Beneran? Penting kah yang ingin kau tanyakan? Atau kau sudah lupa?"

"Iya, Kagami. Beneran. Ngomong-ngomong… _hontouni arigatou, ne._ Kagami" ucap Aomine berterima kasih sambil tersenyum. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kagami melihat senyum 'asli' Aomine.

"Hu'um! _Douitashimashite_!" Kagami juga ikut tersenyum

.

.

* * *

Mereka akhirnya, mulai saling percaya.

Mereka akhirnya, mulai melupakan masa lalu walau hanya sebentar.

Mereka akhirnya, mulai 'hidup' dari keterpurukan.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n:**

HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI! aku kembali lagi!

yap segini dulu. jadi kalo ga ngerti mohon maklum ya :3

balasan review:

**ffureiya_-_**_san_: Terima Kasih sebelumnya! untuk sekedar review, tenang saja, tenang. aku ga berani buat KagaMine tar di dunk sama Aomine :v ceritanya disini muka Aomine masih alim dan lagi galau #ceilah lama-lama juga sangar lagi kok :3 ini lagi berusaha update kilat :3 nyari ide dulu soalnya ehehe#gayaMoeKagami #diDunkKagami

**Lily Kotegawa-**_san_: Terima kasih! Terima Kasih atas waktunya untuk sekedar review! ehehe iya, aku suka nulis 'akhirnya' jadi 'ahkirnya' entah kenapa :v. Lily-_san_ suka ngeliat Aomine menderita ya? ehehe #gayaMoeKagamiLagi #diPanthomShootKuroko

terima kasih pula untuk **Cloud the First Tsurugi**-_san_! yang mem-fav cerita ini!

.

oh iya! sebelumnya aku butuh saran nih! kira-kira apa ya pekerjaan Kagami? silahkan review bagi yang punya ide..

terima kasih untuk semuanya! yang sekedar membaca, yang menyempatkan waktu untuk review, yang nge-fav cerita ini, yang mem-folloe cerita ini. dan yang menyuport aku! ehehe. oh iya mau tau ga siapa 'dia' nya Kagami dan Aomine? (ENGGAAKK!) tenang aja nanti akan terungkap dengan sejalannya waktu #ceilehBahasaAkuuu

Sonja,

Kirigaya Kyuu


	3. Gara-Gara ToD

**Make You Alive**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Tadotoshi Fujimaki

**Genre(s) : **Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Pair : **AoKaga

**Warning :** OOC, AU, Typo(s), EYD, Alur Kecepetan, Hurtnya ga kerasa :'v, hurt akan dimulai pada saat flashback chap depan :'v (ngapain dibilang ya)

**.**

**KirigayaKyuu©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter:** Gara-Gara ToD

* * *

.

Dengan peluh di seluruh tubuhnya, Aomine tengah men-_drible_ bola dengan ganasnya.

_**.**_

* * *

_**Flasback**_

_._

_Ahkirnya, pukul 4 sore, mereka sampai ke apartemen Kagami. Berbeda dengan Kagami yang langsung membawa barang-barang 'baru' nya untuk segera di pakai. Aomine langsung memasukannya ke dalam mesin cuci._

"_Heee? Kenapa di cuci dulu?" tanya Kagami saat keluar dari kamar._

"_Soalnya kita kan tidak tahu apakah pakaian itu bersih atau kotor" Aomine memasukan satu-persatu pakaian. _

"_Heee… kalau begitu aku juga mencuci pakaianku dulu" Kagami ikut mengantri di belakang Aomine_

"_Ne, Aomine. Main basket yuk? Sudah lama aku tidak bermain basket" ajak Kagami saat memasukan bajunya_

"_Hah? Sekarang?"_

"_Iya, apa kau masih lelah karena acara bolak-balik mencari mobil hm?"_

"_Te-tentu saja tidaak!" Aomine ingat. Saat Kagami lupa di mana mereka parkir. Salah mereka juga sih. Kenapa coba tidak menghafalkan daerah temoat parkir mereka. Kagami dan Aomine jadi harus naik-turun ke atas-kebawah ke masing-masing daerah parkiran jadinya. Bahkan Kagami lupa kalau dia memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran outdoor._

"_Kalau begitu ayo! Ambil sepatu mu!" Kagami langsung menuju kamar untuk mengambil sepatu Air Jordan 'baru' nya._

"_Eh? Baiklah"_

_Mereka berduapun turun dari apartemen, menuju lapangan street basket terdekat. Tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen. Namanya juga terdekat._

"_One on One ya?" Kagami mencoba men-dribble bola._

"_Yang mencapai skor 50 menang ya?" Aomine membuat kuda-kuda_

"_Heeee?! Banyak sekali. Hm, ya sudah ayo!"_

_Kagami melempar bola ke atas. Mereka mencoba loncat untuk menggapai bola dan, Kagami yang mendapatkan bola. Sekilas, Kagami dapat melihat percikan cahaya di mata Aomine. Percikan cahaya yang membuatnya hidup_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

_._

_._

"**Hosh..Hosh..Hosh**_**"**_nafas kedua pemain itu pengap.

Mereka dengan rakusnya memakan udara yang berkeliaran di sekitanya. Sekarang skor sekarang imbang. 48-48. Satu shoot lagi, dan satu di antara mereka akan menang. Bola sekarang berada di tangan Aomine. Dengan gesit dan ganas Aomine men-_dribble_ bola sambil mencoba _drive_.

"TAK AKAN KU BIARKAN!" teriak Kagami kencang sambil menghalangi Aomine menerobosnya. Di karenakan badan mereka sama besarnya, kekuatan mereka sama besarnya, skill mereka sama besarnya, dan semangat mereka sama besarnya. Itu membuat mereka imbang.

"HYAAAAAAA" Aomine menerobos benteng pertahanan sang lawan.

"KAN SUDAH KU BILANG. KAU TIDAK AKAN KU BIARKAN!" teriak Kagami (lagi) saat melihat Aomine akan menge-_dunk_ bola ke arah ring.

.

"_Tidak Akan ku biarkan lewat!" teriak seorang lelaki yang sedang bermain basket dengan Aomine_

"_Coba saja kalau bisa!" Aomine menampilkan seringai andalannya_

"_Daikiiii!" lelaki itu mencoba mengambil bola yang ada di tangan Aomine_

"_Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku seorang!"_

"_Dan yang bisa mencintaimu, hanya aku seorang!" ucap lelaki itu tidak mau kalah. _

_Aomine tersenyum._

.

"Hah?!" Aomine tersadar dari lamunanya, dan segera menge-_shoot_ bola.

"HUAAAA!" Kagami tiba-tiba ada di depannya! Dalam posisi melompat! Dan terlebih lagi, Aomine akan melakukan _shoot_. Itu akan mengakibatkan hal yang fatal. Kepala mereka, bisa menjadi sasarannya

"BAKAGAMIIIIIIII!" teriak Aomine. Dan…

"**BRAKK!" **Di kepala mereka sudah tumbuh bola besar.

.

"_Itte..tte. _oi! Aomine?! _Daijobu ka?_" Tanya Kagami sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"_Itte!_ _Daijobu da_" jawab Aomine

"_Yare-yare_. Kepala kita saling terbentur, skor kita imbang. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Kembali ke apartemen untuk mengurus bola ini" Aomine menunjuk-nunjuk bola di kepalanya dan kepala Kagami

"Hahaha, iya. Kita selesaikan ini nanti."

Dan merekapun berjalan kembali menuju apartemen. Tak lupa membawa bola basketnya.

"Hey, Aomine"

"Apa?"

"Tadi kau sempat memanggilku, Bakagami." Kagami memasang wajah cemberut

"Ahaha, _sumannakatta_ Kagami. Aku terbawa emosi" Aomine memasang wajah _innocent_. Berkebalikan dengan Kagami.

"Kalau kau memanggilku Bakagami lagi, aku akan memanggilmu…Ahomine!" dan sekarang Kagami pura-pura memasang wajah marah

"Eeh? _Ttaku,_ aku kan bilang kalau aku terbawa emosi" Aominepun cemberut

"_Moo…_Tapi Aomine…" ucap Kagami menunggu repon Aomine

"Hm?"

"…Ahkirnya kau beremosi" ucap si Bakagami. Kalimatnya yang barusan sangat amat ambigu. Tapi Aomine mengerti apa yang di maksud Kagami. Dia pun tersenyum

"Terima kasih" Setidaknya, Aomine sedikit-demi sedikit sudah mau _move on_, dan hidup kembali

.

* * *

.

"Haaaah setelah lama tidak bermain basket, badanku jadi pegel-pegel semua nih!" Kagami menggerutu dari depan pintu apartemen.

"Mandi dulu lah, nanti aku pijitin" jujur, Aomine juga merasakan pegal yang teramat-amat di bagian kaki dan tangan.

"Bener nih? Yeay! Tapi pijitinnya ganti-gantian! Biar adil!" Kagami memamerkan jempolnya ke arah Aomine yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Kagami sangat amat senang entah kenapa. Mungkin karena melihat perubahan Aomine yang drastis? Dari menyedihkan menjadi menyenangkan? Atau karena akan segera di pijitin? Entah.

Kagami menyiapkan pakaiannya dan Aomine yang akan digunakan sehabis mandi. Hanya pakaian dan celana. Bukan celana dkk. Kalau Aomine sedang mengisi air hangat ke dalam bak mandi.

"Kagami? Itu, kalau mau mandi bilas dulu di luar bak" Aomine memperingati.

"E-eh? Hah? O-oiya! Iya-iya" jawab Kagami malu-malu. Ada apa yang terjadi?

"Aku mandi duluan ya kalau begitu" Kagami cengengesan memasuki kamar mandi.

"_Kenapa dia?"_ tanya Aomine di dalam hati

.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah selesai mandi. Niatnya Aomine mau langsung 'memijat' badan pegal-pegalnya Kagami. Tapi Kagami sepertinya menunda-nunda terus.

"Ma-makan dulu yuk? Aku la-laper" Aominepun mengambil kesimpulan kalau Kagami adalah si _greedy_ dari animasi 'the Smurf'

"Hee? Masih lapar? Kita kan sudah makan tadi siang?" "_dua kali malah"_ tambah Aomine dalam hati.

"Ta-tapi kan kita habis olahraga! Nanti nut-nutrisi kita berkurang! Ya-ya! Nanti berkurang!" elak Kagami yang bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang di omongkannya. Beruntung, Aomine sama bodohnya dengan Kagami. Jadi ya, ngikut-ngikut aja.

"Aku akan memasak kalau begitu" Aomine menawarkan diri.

"Tolong ya"

Aomine menuju kulkas untuk mengambil bahan-bahan masakan.

"HYAAAAA!" baru beberapa detik setelah Kagami berbicara, Aomine sudah teriak histeris.

"ADA APA AOMINE?!" jadinya, Kagami ikut-ikutan teriak histeris.

"Ti-ti-tidak a-ada ba-bahan ma-makanan" Aomine menunjuk-nunjuk kulkas. Kagami langsung menghela nafas lega. Dia pikir ada kecoak atau tikus atau hal-hal semacamnya mengganggu Aomine.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke _konbini_ dulu-"

"Aku saja Kagami. Kau kan masih pegel kan?"

"Ehehe, maaf merepotkan" Kagami menyengir kuda.

"Aku lah yang harus minta maaf" Aomine tersenyum kecut. Sinar kebahagian yang berada di matanya hilang untuk beberapa saat.

"_Ja, _aku ke _konbi_-" Aomine terjatuh saat mencoba lari menuju pintu.

"Aomine?! Kau kenapa?" Kagami menjadi histeris lagi melihat Aomine yang tiba-tiba terjatuh

"_itte_…_daijobu da_, aku hanya terpeleset" Bohong.

"_ttaku, _kau memang tidak pandai berbohong ya?" Kagami memampah badan Aomine menuju sofa.

"_Suman ne_"

"Hm, aku yang akan ke _konbini_ dan aku yang akan memasak" ucap-titah Kagami yang tidak mau di bantah. Aomine tersenyum memasang wajah _innocent_

"_Ka..kawaii- eh?! Apa yang aku pikirkan!"_ Kagami tengah bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri di dalam pikirannya.

"Tunggu ya!" Kagamipun langsung menuju _konbini_ mencoba menyembunyikan wajah memerah dan degup jantungnya.

.

* * *

.

"Aku membeli ramen, eits- bukan ramen instan ya" Kagami mengeluarkan isi dari kantung plastik belanjaanya.

"Jadi kita akan makan ramen?"

"Yap betul sekali!" Kagami memberi Aomine dua jempol.

"Kalau begitu…" Aomine menghentikan tangan Kagami yang mulai menyiapkan baha-bahan. "…Kagami masaknya nanti saja, saat jam makan malam. Oke?" Aomine menahan wajah seram.

"E-eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena..karena, karena ramen lebih enak di makan saat malam hari!" dan Kagami dengan wajah menekuk mengangguk.

"Ah! Aku yang akan memijatmu!" Kagami langsung membawa (baca : menyeret) Aomine menuju Sofa

"Hah? Kan aku yang akan memijatmu!"

"_Ttaku,_ yang jatuh saat mau berlari siapa?" dan sekarang giliran Aomine yang menekuk wajah. Kagami memulai '_foot massaging'_nya

"_Itte…"_ lenguhan berhasil keluar dari mulut Aomine.

"Sakitnya di sini?" Kagami memijat bagian betis kiri Aomine. Diapun mengangguk.

"Mo… berapa tahun kau tidak bermain basket?" tanya Kagami yang merasakan betis Aomine melunak, tidak sepertinya yang masih keras. Sedangkan yang di tanyakan hanya nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"_Arigatou ne, _Kagami" dan Kagami mengangguk.

.

* * *

.

Aomine tengah menatap kosong kearah televisi. Sedang memikirkan sesuatu mungkin. Atau sedang melamunkan sesuatu. _Sa…_

"Aomine, sudah jam 7. Aku akan memasak makan malam yaa" Kagami berlari keluar dari kamar setelah menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan Kuroko.

"Ah? Ah, iya" Aomine tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sekarang, Kagami mengambil bahan belanjaanya yang sudah di masukan Aomine ke dalam kulkas. Mengambil mie, _seasoning powder_, sayur-sayuran, naruto, menma, telur, nori, daging, dan beberapa bahan-bahan perasa lainnya.

"Aomine, kau mau yang pedas atau biasa?"

"Hm? Apapun yang enak deh" Aomine tersadar dari lamunanya (lagi) yang menatap terus menerus ke arah Kagami

"Yang pedas ya!" lalu Kagami melanjutkan ajang masak-memasaknya yang tertunda.

Pertama, Kagami mengambil seluruh peralatan masak yang akan di butuhkannya. Selanjutnya, Kagami menaruh panci (yang sudah di isi air terlebih dahulu) di atas kompor dan menyalakannya. Sambil emnunggu airnya mendidih, Kagami menaruh _fry pan_ di sisi lain kompor dan menyalakannya juga. Menuangkan minyak untuk menumis bawang bombai dan bawang putih. Kagami memasukkan mie kedalam panci setelah melihat air di dalamnya mulai mendidih dan melanjutkan tumis-menumisnya. Setelah itu, Kagami mengambil daging (yang sebelumnya sudah di bersihkan dengan air) dan memotong-motong dagingnya, tapi dia mengecilkan api di _fry pan_ terlebih dahulu sampai dalam mode _small_, takutnya gosong.

"**Tok..Tok..Tok"**

Bunyi pisau yang berpukulan dengan talenan. Setelah semua daging (mengingat Kagami yang rakus itu tidak akan mudah kenyang) telah terpotong-potong, satu-persatu Kagami memasukannya ke kedalam _fry pan_ dan mengoseng-oseng daging tersebut. Api masih dalam mode _small_, sekarang, Kagami mengambil beberapa sayuran. Mencucinya, memotong-motongnya dan memasukannya kedalam _fry pan_. Menaburi 1 sendok makan _seasoning powder_ dan garam di atasnya. Kagami mematikan api _fry pan_, dan beralih ke rebusan di dalam panci. Melihat asap sudah menggembul-gembul dari panci, diapun mematikan apinya. Meniriskan mie, dan meletakannya dalam mangkuk. Lalu kagami mengambil-mencari tepung dari dalam kulkas. Tapi sepertinya hasilnya nihil.

"_Ne, _Aomine, bisakah kau membeli tepung sagu ke _konbini_?" tanya Kagami yang masih sibuk mencari-cari tepung yang sudah pasti tidak ada di kulkasnya.

"Hah? Apa? Te-tepung? Ba-baiklah" ucap Aomine terkejut. Takut ketahuan menatapi Kagami sedari tadi.

"Ini uangnya!" Kagami mengambil dompet dari kantung celananya dan memberikannya kepada Aomine.

Sambil menunggu Aomine yang bergegas menuju _Konbini_, Kagami mengambil nori dkk dari piring yang telah dia siapkan. Mengambil sumpit untuk merasakan mie yang baru saja di rebusnya.

"_Fiyuuh_… untung saja tidak terlalu lunak" Kagami memilih untuk duduk di sofa sambil menunggu Aomine.

"Mungkin aku harus menjenguk 'dia' sudah hampir sebulan lebih aku tidak melihatnya" ucap Kagami tidak sadar kalau Aomine sudah berdiri di depannya membawa plastik belanjaan yang berisi tepung sagu.

"Ini tepungnya Kagami. Ini kembaliannya…" Aomine memberikan kedua-duanya kepada Kagami "Ngomong-ngomong siapa itu 'dia'?" lanjut Aomine.

"Terima kasi- bukan siapa-siapa! Bukan siapa-siapa!" Kagami langsung terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Aomine mendengar kalimatnya.

Kagami langsung menyambar plastik di depannya dan melesat ke dapur. Meninggalkan Aomine dalam kebingungan.

Kagami lalu mengambil mangkuk dan menaruh 5 sendok makan tepung sagu kedalamnya. Memasukan air secukupnya dan mengocoknya. Mengambil mangkuk lainnya, kali ini Kagami mengambil 4 butir telur dan merebusnya di panci bekas merebus mie. Kembali ke 'adonan tepung sagu', Kagami memasukan kecap asin dan kecap manis kedalamnya, mengambil sayuran yang sudah di tumisnya dan mengocoknya bersamaan dengan 'adonan tepung sagu' dan menggorengnya, _well_, lebih tepatnya sih seperti memanaskan 'adonan' tersebut.

Kagami mengambil 2 mangkok besar-sangat-. Membagi dua mie untuk masing-masing mangkuk. Mengisi mangkuk dengan 'adonan' tadi yang sudah berbentuk seperti kuah kental yang sangat menggoda. Dan hal terahkir yang harus dilakukan adalah, menghias. Kagami menaruh 10 iris daging di mangkuk bagian kiri.

"Aomine, kau mau berapa iris daging?" tanya Kagami sambil menyumpit daging.

"Se-secukupnya" Aomine memasang wajah kagum karena melihat berapa iris daging yang diletakan Kagami di mangkuknya sendiri.

"Yosha!"

Kagami menaruh 5 iris daging di mangkuk satu lagi. Menata naruto, menma, dan beberapa sayuran di sampingnya. Tak lupa menaruh 2 lembar nori di masing-masing piring, dan 2 telur yang sudah di belah dua sebelumnya.

"_Hai! Dekitta!"_ teriak Kagami sambil membawa 2 mangkuk besar yang telah di hiasnya tadi.

"Wah… ini porsi yang sangat…" Aomine memasang wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"_Itadakimasu!"_ Kagami mendahului Aomine untuk makan dengan lahapnya.

"_I-itada-ki-masu"_ Aomine menyeruput kuah ramen.

"_Ah, oishii_" pikir Aomine dalam hati.

"Hm? _Oishii_ _da yo ne_?" tanya Kagami setelah melihat ekspresi Aomine. Aominepun mengangguk dan mulai memakan dengan lahap.

.

.

"Haaaaahh… kenyang sekali…." Ucap Kagami memukul-mukul perut buncitnya.

"Aomine? Kenapa?" sekarang wajah Aomine sudah mengembung karena ramen buatan Kagami yang membuat ingin lagi dan lagi.

"Tak apa-apa" jawabnya. Dan dalam sekejap, pipi _chubby_nya menghilang

"_Ne, ne_!Aomine, main ToD yuk?" ajak Kagami. Aomine menghentikan kegiatan cuci piringnya sebentar

"ToD?" dan melanjutkannya lagi

"Ya, _Truth or Dare_. Mau?"

"Hm? Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk, tunggu sebentar ya Kagami" Aomine dengan cepat menyuci piring dan teman-temannya.

.

* * *

.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah duduk di karpet depan sofa.

"Siapapun yang sudah duduk di sini dan melihat botol ini. Apapun yang sudah di dengarnya di sini tidak boleh menyebar. Dan tidak ada kata kembali" ucap Kagami dengan nada menyeramkan. Aomine mengangguk. "Aku mulai" lanjutnya sambil memutar botol bekas _sake_.

Berputar-putar. Hingga ahkirnya berhenti di arah Aomine.

"Giliranmu Aomine. _Truth or Dare_?"

"Eh? Hm, _truth_" pilihnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Pertanyaanya adalah… ceritakan masalahmu, bagaimana bisa kau bilang 'aku ingin mati' saat malam itu?" pertanyaan serius milik Kagami sukses membuat Aomine tercengang. Jujur, Aomine ingin menceritakannya pada Kagami, tetapi, dia belum 100% percaya pada orang lain. Meski mereka berdua sudah seperti kakak-adik

"Eh? Harus kah ku jawab?"

"Harus." Ucap kagami _into the point._

"Maaf ya Kagami. A-aku rasa ini bu-bukan waktu yang pas untuk men-menceritakannya" Aomine menunjukan wajah kehampaan.

"Ma-maaf untuk menanyakan hal itu. Se-sepertinya kau belum siap" Kagami merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tak apa" ucapnya bohong. Kagami tahu, Aomine sangat bersedih jika di tanyakan tentang masalahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku putar lagi" Kagami memutar botol. Putaran pertama menunjuk ke arah kamar, yang ke dua menunjuk kearah dapur, dan yang ketiga menunjuk ke arah sofa.

"_Yare…_Aomine, bisakah kau yang memutarnya? Sepertinya botol ini sudah membenciku." Aomine tertawa kecil. Dan memutar botolnya dengan kuat.

Berputar-putar-putar. Mata Kagami terus mengikutinya sampai pusing. Dan ahkirnya, botol itu berhenti tepat ke arah Kagami.

"Hoa! Giliranku ya? Hm, Jujur, aku juga punya masalah. Yang mungkin hampir sama dengan mu. Mau mendengarnya?"tanya Kagami

"_Ma-masalah sepertiku?"_ pikirnya "Bo-boleh kah?"

"Aku pilih _dare._ Tentukan pertanyaanya" ucap Kagami

"Ce-ceritakan masalahmu i-itu"

"Dengan senang hati." Kagami mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuang nafasnya.

"Itu terjadi saat aku masih kelas 1 SMA"

.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Aku baru saja kembali dari Amerika. Lebih tepatnya sih di paksa untuk kembali dari Amerika. Orang tuaku dengan baik hati membuangku kesini meninggalkan ku sendiri. Walau ya, aku sudah biasa dengan kesendirian. Mereka memang mengirimkan uang jajan setiap bulannya yang tergolong banyak. Tapi, mereka tidak pernah memberiku kasih sayang. Aku jadi tak mengerti apa itu kasih sayang._

_Aku Kagami Taiga, anak kelas 1 di SMA Seirin. Malam ini, aku berniat bermain basket untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di dadaku. _

_Sesampainya di lapangan, aku terkejut. Ada seseorang sedang bermain basket di tengah malam seperti ini. Gerakannya, gaya men-dribblenya, cara menge-shootnya. Benar-benar indah. Dan tanpa ku sadari aku berjalan menuju orang itu._

"_Ah? Ingin bermain bersama?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata lelaki! Suaranya begitu lembut. Sampai-sampai aku melamun di depannya. Lelaki itu berambut warna hitam, dengan poni panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya. Di mata bawah kananya terdapat satu mole. _

"_Boleh kah? Oh, aku Kagami Taiga. Kau?" tanya ku_

"_Himuro Tatsuya"_

_Dan ahkirnya kami one-on-one._

_._

"_Haa.. aku kalah. Kau jago sekali Kagami"_

"_Ehehe, Basket adalah cinta pertamaku"ucapku dengan bangga_

"_Haa? Cinta pertamaku juga Basket" dan kami berdua tertawa bersama_

_._

_Kamipun jadi sering bertemu._

_Aku melihatnya. Aku melihatnya menggunakan sunglasses dengan motor sport berwarna hitam di gerbang sekolahku._

"_Kagami!" panggilnya, aku dengan antusias menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Melupakan fakta kalau aku sedang berada di daerah sekolahan_

"_Oi..Oi Kagami, kita sedang berada di daerah publik lho" ucapnya. Aku tidak perduli. Aku sangat merindukannya. Merindukan suaranya yang lembut, merindukan bibirnya yang menggoda, meridukan apapun yang sudah mereka lakukan di ranjang._

"_Bisakah kita langsung ke rumah mu? Aku merindukanmu" _

"_He.. hanya kutinggal seminggu saja sudah rindu" _

_Dan aku naik ke belakang motornya._

_._

"_Ah.. eng.. ah.. AH!" desah ku. _

_Himuro Tatsuya, orang pertama yang membuatku tahu apa itu kasih sayang. Orang pertama yang menyayangiku. Orang pertama yang membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit di dadaku. Orang pertama yang mengajariku berciuman. Orang pertama yang mengambil kejantananku. Orang pertama, yang dicintainya._

_Dan sekarang, mereka berdua tengah bergulat di atas kasur._

"_Hah.. Haah.. Haah.." kami berdua terengah-engah. Setelah menyelesaikan 3 ronde yang sangaaatt melelahkan._

"_Kagami" panggil Himuro_

"_Ya?"_

"_Suki da, to Aishiteru" ucapnya, membuatku meneteskan air mata bahagia._

"_Ore mo"_

_._

_Hinnga, saat itu terjadi._

_Aku merasakan sesak yang teramat-amat. Rasanya aku seperti tidak bisa bernafas. Badanku sulit untuk di gerakan. Satu-satunya yang ku ingat adalah Himuro. Aku mencoba menggapai telepon ku. Dan segera memencet angka 1. Speed dial yang langsung tersambung dengan Himuro. Aku tahu, aku pasti akan merepotkannya. Dia sedang ada acara di Kampusnya dan bilang akan pulang larut malam, tapi penyakit tiba-tiba ini muncul di saat yang tidak tepat. _

_Tidak ada jawaban. Aku mencoba meneleponnya lagi. Ah! Diangkat_

"_Ha-halo, Hi..mu..ro" suaraku sangat kecil dan bergetar_

"_Ah? Ini temannya Himuro, sebentar ya akan ku sambungkan" ucap orang di seberang_

"_Ya? Ada apa Kagami?"_

"_Hi..mu..ro penyakit..ku.. se..perti..nya.. kam..buh.. en..tah..pe..nyakit..apa..ini"_

"_APA KAU SUDAH MEMINUM OBAT? AKU AKAN SEGERA KESANA! TUNGGU!" suara Himuro sangat panik di telingaku._

"_To..long..a..ku..Hi..mu..ro" dan sambungan terputus._

_._

_Di bagian Himuro._

_Dengan cepat dia menyalakan motornya. Bahkan ia lupa memasang helmnya. Dia langsung meng-gas motornya dengan kecepatan 100 Km/j. sangat cepat untuk di daerah jalan raya. Itu Himuro lakukan supaya cepat sampai ke apartemen Kagami. Dikarenakan jarak kampus-rumah Kagami itu lumayan jauh._

_Di tengah perjalanan, Himuro terus menerus melihat ke arah arlojinya. Khawatir. Dia takut sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi kepada Kagami-nya. Kagami yang di cintainya. "Sedikit lagi sampai"pikirnya._

_Menaikan kecepatan, Himuro tidak melihat ada mobil dari arah samping yang sedang ugal-ugalan. Terlebih lagi, di depan ada genangan air. _

"_**Tiin..Tiin"**_

_Dari belakang, mobil ugal-ugalan itu mencoba mengganggu konsentrasi Himuro. Pengguna mobil itu mencoba menyalip Himuro. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah,_

"_**CKITTTTTT. BRAAAAK"**_

_Himuro terjatuh dari sepeda motornya, tergelincir dari genangan air dan terserempet mobil. Himuro jatuh terguling-guling hingga kepalanya membentur tiang lampu dengan sangat keras. Menyebabkan darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Terlebih lagi, motornya sekarang menindih badannya. Motor sport yang sangat berat menimpa badanya. Kesadaranya semakin lama semakin menipis. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya. Kagami. Himuro mencoba mengambil teleponnya yang berada di saku jaketnya. _

"_Ka..ga..mi.."ucap Himuro saat mendengar bunyi telepon di angkat_

"_Hi..mu...ro.. kau..di..ma..na?" tanya Kagami yang sedang berjalan di luar. Mencari Himuro_

"_Ka..ga..mi.. dengar.. aku mencintaimu.. selalu.. oke?"_

"_A..pa..apaan itu? A..ku tahu.. aku juga.. men..cintaimu.. Himuro. Ka..u dimana?"_

"_Hahaha.. aku terkena kecelakaan di daerah rumah mu, cepat telepon ambulans. Aku masih mau melihat wajah mu" _

_Dengan Kaget, Kagami langsung mencoba berlari melihat mobil berhenti di tengah jalan. Firasatnya mengatakan disana ada Himuro._

"_Bwahahahaha.. yaaahh.. mi-NGIK-numan ku su-NGIK-dah habis-NGIK-" ucap pengendara yang menabrak Himuro. Dengan sebotol kaca alkohol, pengendara mabuk itu langsung membuangnya sebarangan. Dan tidak beruntung untuk Kagami maupun Himuro. Botol itu pecah mengenai kepala Himuro telak. Kagami yang melihatnya langsung berlari. Sayang, kakinya terlalu kaku untuk di gerakan._

"_Hi..mu…HIMUROOOOO!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga, setelah melihat mobil itu kabur_

"_Ka..ga..mi… aku kira… aku ma..sih bisa me..lihat wajahmu" ucap Himuro saat Kagami berhasil duduk di sampingnya_

"_Aku a..kan menele..pon am..bulans" Kagami mulai bebicara di telepon, memberitahu dimana letak Himuro sekarang._

"_Ka..ga..mi, lihat.. aku.." Himuro memegang pipi Kagami_

"_Ka..lau saja aku me..makai helm" ucapnya sambil tersenyum_

"_Se..tidaknya a..ku masih b..isa me..lihat mu. Aku men..cintai..mu Kagami, sa..ngat" kesadaran Himuro mulai menghilang._

"_Tunggu! Ja..jangan pergi du..lu am..bulans a..kan sege..ra da..tang" teriakknya histeris sambil memeganggi tangan dinginnya Himuro yang masih berada di pipinya. _

_Kagami mencoba mengangkat motor itu, tetapi dengan keadaanya sekarang, kekuatannya tidak cukup._

"_Sa..yo..na..ra.. o..re no.. ai..shi..te.. no.. hito… ka..ga..m-" dan mata Himuro tertutup._

"_Ti..TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!" _

_Ambulans baru saja sampai. Baru sampai di saat Kagami kehilangan orang yang sangat di cintainya. Kagami lalu mencium bibir Himuro, merasakan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. _

_._

_Dan Kagami menjadi Kagami yang dulu kembali. Matanya tidak memancarkan cahaya sama sekali. Hidupnya datar walau dengan basket. Hambar. Hidupnya hambar tanpa 'dia'. Ya, Himuro. Hingga, teman setimnya- Kuroko, membuatnya hidup sedikit demi sedikit. Tetapi tetap saja. Kuroko tahu, sebanyak apapun Kagami tertawa, itu tidak akan sama seperti senyumnya pada Himuro. Kuroko tahu itu. Diam-diam Kuroko selalu memantau Kagami karena khawatir. Bukannya suka, hanya Kagami sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri (walau selalu saja di marahi). Tetapi selalu. Kuroko selalu menjaga Kagami dari kesedihan. Hingga saat ini._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

_**.**_

"Ya, begitu lah" Kagami menyeka air matanya.

Dan tiba-tiba, Aomine yang mendengar cerita yang 'hampir' sama dengannyapun langsung memeluk Kagami. Menangis. Menggantikan Kagami yang harusnya menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kagami yang tidak di jawab Aomine.

"Buatlah kepercayaan yang lebih lagi. Supaya kau bisa bercerita tentang masalahmu pada ku" ucap Kagami.

Tangisan Aomine mulai mereda. Dari tangisan berubah menjadi sesengukan. Dan berhenti. Kagami sadar, kalau Aomine sudah tertidur. Kagamipun membopong Aomine ke kasurnya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mau menggantikanku menangis. _Chuu~"_ dan Kagami mencium kening Aomine. Sebagai tanda terima kasih. Aomine yang di cium, menggeliat di kasur.

Kagami menyelimuti Aomine. Dan berbaring di sampingnya.

"_Dia menciumku!"_ teriak Aomine dalam hati yang ternyata belum benar-benar tertidur

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n:**

.

HUAAA! hai minna! kyuu balik lage hohoho

maaf ya kalu hurtnya ga kerasa.. maaf kalo ceritanya jadi aneh.. maaf pula kalo pada ga ngerti :v mohon maklumi ya.. kalo ada yg kurang silahkan review/pm aku aja.. namanya juga _beginner _hohoho. maaf juga! kalo alurnya kecepetan ehehe.. soalnya aku buat Aomine emang udh comfortable sama Kagami jadinya gitu.. malah ga ada hurt"nya.. :" semoga chap depan ada hurt yang kerasa ya :v ya~~ tergantung review sih.. setuju lanjut atau engga.. haha~

langsung saja ya! balasan review untuk chapter 2! :

**Kagami Tania-**_san_: terima kasih! tunggu kelanjutannya ya hohoho~ terima kasih karena mau review! w

.

**Kiseki Arvel**_-san: _HUAAA maaf /\ chap 1 itu tengah malem sampai pagi, chap dua itu paginya chap satu sampai sore.. maaf ya kalo alurnya kecepatan hohoho~ terima kasih karena mau review! w

.

**Lily Kotegawa**_-san: _Tidak akan aku membuat Aomine jadi Uke! sisanya aku kan udah jawab di PM ehehe~ terima kasih karena mau me review! w

.

segini dulu ya! Hontou ni Arigatou! untuk yang sudah mem-fav, mem-follow dan me-review fic ini! untuk kelanjutan chap selanjutnya tergantung review-er ya! :3

Sonja,

Kirigaya Kyuu


	4. Aomine Story-Side A

**Make You Alive**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Tadotoshi Fujimaki

**Genre(s) : **Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Pair : **AoKaga

**Warning :** OOC, AU, AR, Typo(s), EYD, Alur Kecepetan, Hurtnya ga kerasa :'v, gaje, chap ini ada acara masak-masakannya

_Aomine dan Kagami berumur : 24 tahun._

**KirigayaKyuu©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter: **Aomine's Story. Side A

* * *

.

Aomine bangun lebih cepat dari Kagami. Jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 7, dan Kagami akan berangkat pukul 8. Masih ada satu jam untuk membuatkannya sarapan-sebagai tanda terima kasihnya Aomine-.

.

Di otaknya masih terngiang-ngiang bayangan cerita menyedihkannya Kagami-yang menurutnya hampir sama dengan miliknya-. Masih terngiang-ngiang saat dia memeluk Kagami dan menangis di pelukannya-menggantikan Kagami-. Dan masih terngiang-ngiang juga, kehangatan yang berada di keningnya-ciuman Kagami. Kehangatan yang mengalir terus sampai memasuki relung hatinya yang kosong.

Aomine merasakan panas di pipinya. _"Ba-baka! Apa yangku pikirkan?!"_ Aomine merutuki dirinya sendiri.

.

Menuju dapur. Dia lalu mengambil telur, daging-sisa kemarin yang sengaja di sembunyikan Aomine- sayur-sayuran, dan meletakannya. Sekarang, Aomine mencari-cari keberadaan sang piring, sendok, garpu, sumpit dan gelas. Untungnya, Aomine memperhatikan setiap langkah Kagami waktu memasak kemarin, jadi dia tahu dimana tempat-tempatnya walau memakan waktu lebih lama dari Kagami-karena belum hafal tempat-tempatnya-. Menata sendok dkk di meja makan. Sedangkan sang piring di letakkan di samping mangkuk yang berisikan telur, daging, dan sayuran.

Piring pertama-piring Kagami, di isi Aomine dengan 10 centong nasi penuh-mengingat Kagami yang di julukinya dengan 'si _greedy_', sedangkan piring kedua-piringnya di isi 5 centong nasi agak penuh. Walau sedikit, sepertinya Aomine mulai menjadi seperti Kagami yang '_greedy_' alias rakus itu.

Menyalakan kompor yang di atasnya sudah beradakan _fry pan_, dan melelehkan satu sendok mentega di dalamnya. Aomine mencari-cari _seasoning powder_ yang di letakkannya kemarin dalam _cupboard_, untuk menambahkan rasa masakannya. Mengambil bawang merah, putih, dan bombai untuk di cincang-cincangnya dan di tumis.

"**Tok…Tok…Tok…"**

Aomine mencincang-cincang 6 siung bawang merah

"**Tok…Tok…Tok…Tok…Tok…"**

Aomine mencincang-cincang (lagi) 18 siung bawang putih

"**Tok…Tok…Tok…"**

Aomine mencincang-cincang (yang terahkir kalinya) 2 buah bawang bombay.

Kloter pertama adalah: piring Kagami, 4 siung bawang merah, 12 siung bawang putih, dan 1 buah bawang bombay yang sudah di cincang-cincangnya dengan raut wajah mengerikan.

Merasa _fry pan_ sudah cukup panas, Aomine memasukkan absen ke dua sampai empat dalam kloter pertama untung di tumis.

"**Sreng…Sreng…"**

Dia memutar-mutar isi _fry pan_ tersebut. Menyium wangi yang lezat di bawahnya, Aomine memasukan absen pertama dalam kloter yang sama ke dalam _fry pan_ dan mengoseng-oseng isinya. Tidak lupa Aomine memberikan _seasoning powder_.

Sudah tercium wangi dari arah _fry pan. _Aomine menumpahkan isinya ke piring yang tadi.

Kloter ke dua yang berisi: piring Aomine, 2 siung bawang merah, 6 siung bawang putih dan setengah bombay.

Aomine segera melakukan hal yang sama dengan piring Kagami.

"**Sreng…Sreng…"**

Aomine menumpahkan (lagi) isi _fry pan_ kedalam piring kedua.

.

"Tinggal buat Omeletnya" gunggam Aomine yang tidak sadar kalau Kagami telah terbangun dari tidur cantiknya.

"Hoaaamm" dia menguap sangat besar, bahkan satu keluarga lalat bisa memasuki rongga mulutnya "_Ohayo_, Aomine" sapanya. Entah kenapa mendengar suara Kagami membuat pipi Aomine memanas.

"_O-ohayo_" jawabnya gugup. Mungkin karena tadi malam.

"Hn? Kau lagi masak sarapan?" tanya Kagami di lanjutkan anggukan kepala Aomine.

"_Sumanna,_ merepotkanmu" Aomine menggeleng dan tersenyum. Lalu melanjutkan 'atraksi'nya lagi.

Mengambil mangkok berukuran sedang, dan memecahkan 4 butir telur. Memberi setengah sendok makan garam, dan mengocoknya. Kemudian mencampur 'adonan omelet' tersebut dengan potongan daging dan sayur.

"Wah, nasi goreng ya? Hmmm.. wangi sekali" kata Kagami yang sedang berdiri di depan Aomine yang sedang memasak. Aomine agak sedikit risih dengan yang di lakukan Kagami.

"Kagami? Apa kau hari ini berkerja?" tanya Aomine yang masih mengaduk-aduk 'omelet' di dalam _fry pan_

"Um, eh. Tunggu. Jam berapa ini?!" Kagami langsung heboh sendiri

"7.30 sepertinya lebih baik Kagami mandi dulu, supaya habis mandi bisa langsung mak-" ucapan Aomine terputus setelah melihat Kagami ngicrit menuju kamar mandi. Dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Akhirnya, sarapan buatan Aomine selesai. Meletakan satu omelet pada masing-masing piring. Selagi menunggu Kagami mandi, Aomine mengisi gelas dengan air dari keran (di sini orang-orang minum dengan air keran yang pasti sudah higienis).

Aomine terduduk di bangku meja makan "Aku sendirian dong hari ini" dia memasang raut wajah yang tak ter-identifikasi.

.

7.45. Kagami baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan satu helai handuk yang menutupi 'bagian' bawahnya. Aomine yang mendengar decit pintu terbuka pun menoleh. Alangkah terkejutnya Aomine melihat otot-otot _six packs_ nya Kagami yang sangat amat menawan di matanya. Seperti punya Aomine juga sih, tetapi kulit Kagami sangat lembut walau hanya di lihat. Dan tanpa di sadari Aomine, pipinya memanas.

"Ka-kagami, ce-cepatlah berpakaian, a-aku sudah lap-ar" Aomine mencoba mengalihkan pandanganya

"_Hai hai~_" Kagami menggunakan suara 'moe'nya yang mebuat Aomine kehilangan selera makannya begitu saja.

.

7.50. dan Kagami baru saja selesai berpakaian.

"Eh?" Aomine sedikit bingung melihat penampilan Kagami yang sangat _casual_ untuk pergi ke kantor. Kagami menggunakan t-_shirt_ Coconut Island berwarna merah _ombre_ bertuliskan'_Think Hard'_ dengan gambar lampu. Kemeja berwarna putih polos, dan celana _denim_.

"Aaaaa! Aku lapar. Ayo makan Aomine" Kagami langsung menyambar makanannya "_Itadakimasu!_" dan menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya yang besar itu.

"Nyam~ _oishii! _Nyaa~" Kagami menggunakan mode 'moe'nya lagi dan membuat Aomine kehilangan nafsu makannya lagi.

"_A-rigatou_" ucapnya malu-malu kucing

"O-oh iya Kagami." Kagami yang di panggil menoleh

"_Ttaku_… pelan-pelan saja makannya Kagami, kau kan tidak sedang di kejar-kejar waktu kan?" ucapnya setelah melihat banyak bulir-bulir nasi di mulut dan daerah sekitarnya. "_Mattaku…_" mendaatkan tissue-entah dari mana- dan segera membersihkan mulut hingga pipi Kagami yang ada bulir nasinya. Dalam sekejap, pipi Kagami memerah, semerah rambutnya. Aomine yang sadar atas apa yang di perbuatnya. Pipi Aomine juga tidak kalah merahnya.

"A-a, _gochisou sama deshita_! Enak sekali lho masakan buatanmu" Kagami menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang pasti tidak gatal. Dia tidak meninggalkan satupun bulir nasi di piringnya.

"A-ah, _arigato_." Aomine juga ikut-ikutan salah tingkah

"Eh, aku akan segera berangkat. Maaf ya, kau harus sendirian di sini. Tapi tenang saja, kalau kau bosan, kau tinggal keluar. Dan kau bisa memakai uang yang ku letakkan di meja dekat kasur" ocehnya. Apartemen Kagami termasuk apartemen elit. Kalau keluar dari unit apartemen di sini, pintunya akan terkunci otomatis. Dan untuk membuka pintu, kita harus menggunakan kode.

"Eh? _Ii no ka_?" tanya Aomine tidak yakin. Kagami mengangguk.

"Dan oh! Aku mungkin akan pulang malam. Aku harus menjenguk 'seseorang'" dan Aomine mengerti apa yang di maksudnya seseorang.

"Oh satu lagi! Kau bisa menggunakan kamar di samping kamarku. Belum ku rapihkan sih. Kau bisa menggukanannya kok!" teriak Kagami dari pintu luar

"_Itte rasshai_!" teriak Aomine

"Ung! _Itte kimasu!_" dan pintu tertutup.

.

.

"Ini kah?" Aomine memutar kenop pintu ruangan di samping kamar Kagami.

"**Ngiiiitt…"**

Wow. Aomine terkejut. Agak sedikit kotor di sini. Barang-barangnya juga masih di bungkus. Berdebu.

"Uhuk..Uhuk.. sepertinya aku harus melakukan pembersihan" Aomine angkat senjata.

Ruangannya seluas kamar Kagami. Bedanya di sini barang-barangnya hanya ada kasur, lemari, dan meja. Peletakannya juga lumayan bagus. Aomine segera turun ke bawah untuk mengambil _vacum cleaner_ dan pel-an sebagai alat senjatanya. Tak lupa, Aomine mengambil kemoceng untuk membersihkan debu.

"Yosha! _Hajimeru yo!_" Aomine teriak-teriak bagai orang gila.

Pertama, dia membuka semua plastik yang membungkus barang-barang di kamar itu.

"Uhuk..Uhuk.. tidak ada masker sih" Aomine terbatuk-batuk saat membuka 'pembungkus' barang-barang yang berdebu.

Kedua, Aomine mengumpulkan semua debu dalam satu tempat menggunakan kemoceng. Merasa semua debu di daerah ruangan itu sudah di bersihkannya, Aomine langsung menyalakan _vacum cleaner _yang menghisap semua debu-debu itu. Demi kepastian kebersihan, Aomine mengitari ruangan itu dengan _vacum cleaner_ yang masih menjalankan tugasnya.

"Fyuh…selesai juga bagian lantai dan dinding" Aomine menghapus keringat yang berpeluh-peluh mengucur dari badannya. Dia cukup senang melihat tidak ada noda lagi di dinding, lantai dan barang-barang 'calon' kamarnya.

Sebelum Aomine melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya, dia tengah men'kepo'i sesuatu di laci meja belajar. Air mukanya agak bingung. Mengapa ada satu album di sini? Bertuliskan MuroGami.

"_Tunggu, jangan-jangan itu album milik Kagami dan mendiang Himuro-san_?" pikir Aomine. Dengan hati-hati dia membuka album 'kenangan' Kagami dan Himuro tersebut.

"_Tunggu. Apa boleh aku melihatnya?_" Aomine termenung hanya karena hal kecil. Melihat album kenangan orang lain.

"_Nanti aja deh, kalau aku sudah _cerita" Dia tidak berani melihat satu photo pun. Aomine lalu menyimpan album tersebut di tempat teraman. Dia ingin sekali melihatnya, tetapi tidak adil untuk Kagami. Karena Kagami belum mengetahui 'masalah' miliknya. Dan Aomine malah mengenduskan hidungnya ke dalam masalah Kagami? _Not fair isn't?_

Mencoba melupakan keingin tahuan Aomine sejenak. Diapun memasuki tahap ke-tiga. Tahap menata.

Mengganti sprei, sudah. Mengelap kaca sampai kinclong, sudah. Memindahkan pakaiannya sendiri, sudah. Apa lagi? Kalau di pikirkan, barang-barang Aomine benar-benar sedikit di sini. Ya namanya juga numpang. Aomine dengan malas turun ke bawah untuk mengambil minum.

.

* * *

.

Malas. Ya. Benar-benar malas. Membosan kan. Ya, benar-benar membosankan.

"Main basket aja apa ya?" ucap Aomine di _lazy mode-_nya.

Dan dengan kemalasan Author dalam mengetik. Aomine turun kebawah membawa uang-untuk jaga-jaga- basket dan sepatunya.

Aomine berjalan menuju tempat bermain basketnya kemarin "Eh?"

"Ada apa itu ramai-ramai?" tanya Aomine pada dirinya sendiri pada saat berjalan.

"Gue'h mawoh ikoethan loemba nge-dungkz itoeh dech. Loeh begiemanyah?" ucap seseorang alayerz dengan temannya yang sesama alayerz juga sepertinya, sambil melewati Aomine. "_Haha, beruntung sekali aku_" pikirnya.

"_A..ano_.. apa aku boleh mendaftar juga?" tanya Aomine sesampainya di tenda pantia atau sejenisnya.

"Tentu. Silahkan duduk. Aku koganei, panitia di sini. Silahkan isi form ini" lelaki bernama Koganai itu menyerahkan form dan pulpen kepada Aomine.

"_Duh, udah seperti ujian saja_" pikirnya dalam hati setelah melihat pertanyaan yang begitu menditeil.

"_Ano…_ aku hanya perlu mengisi yang ada tanda bintangnya saja kan?" tanya Aomine lagi.

"Ya, yang tidak ada bintangnya di isi juga tidak apa" ucap lelaki itu. "_dari 50 pertanyaan disini yang di bintangi hanya ada 5 lho. Sisanya tidak berbintang_" Aomine _sweatdrop_ melihat form yang terdiri dari 5 lembar ini. Sungguh sayang, memotong kayu-kayu hanya untuk kertas yang tidak bergu-. Ehem.

"Ini nomor panggilanmu. Jika namamu di panggil nanti silahkan maju ke lapangan basket" Aomine lalu berpamitan untuk main sendiri.

"Ramai juga ya? Padahal hanya lomba nge-_dunk_ dengan gaya" Aomine men-_drible _bola basket.

Menuju lapangan di sebelah. Aomine melancarkan 'latihan' aksinya. Berlari dengan kencang, Aomine melompat tinggi dan melakukan _dunk_ menghadap kebelakang. Orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di lapangan basket itu terkejut. 'Walau pun bolanya tidak masuk, gayanya keren'. Mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"Haah.. harusnya dari pada menghabiskan waktu seperti ini, aku mending mencari kerja sambilan untuk membayar kebaikan Kagami dan supaya tidak menyusahkannya lagi…" wow. Aomine mengatakan kalimat yang sangat bijaksana.

"Nomor 69. Masih jauh. Mungkin aku akan bermain lagi dulu." Aomine berniat untuk men-_drible_ bolanya lagi, tetapi niatan itu berhenti ketika suara mic di lapangan sebelah-yang hanya terpisahkan dengan sebuah sungai berukuran sedang- terdengar.

"Baiklah semua! Kita akan membuka lomba '_Dunk in Dig in Style'_!" teriak pembawa acara yang sepertinya Koganei-_san_. Aomine baru tersadar kalau nama lomba yang di ikutinya cukup aneh. Eng, memang aneh. Padahal setau Aomine nama lombanya adalah '_Slam Dunk Contest_'

"Baiklah semua! Nomor yang di panggil di mohon masuk ke lapangan ini!" teriaknya lagi.

"Oh, maaf. Baiklah semua! Aku akan menjelaskan peraturannya dahulu"

"Baiklah semua! Kalian harus nge-_duk_ segaya mungkin dan harus masuk. Kalian di beri kesempatan 3 kali!" ucapnya. Aneh. Tidak nama lomba, tidak pantianya. Aneh. Apa lelaki ini begitu menyukai kalimat 'baiklah semua'?

"Baiklah semua! Aku akan memanggil nomor pertama" teriak lelaki itu sambil mengocok-ngocok tabung di sampingnya yang berisi kertas. Aomine yang mendapatkan giliran yang agak jauh tidak memikirkannya. Diapun men-_dribble _bola.

"Baiklah semua! Nomor pertama adalah…." Atmosfer di sini menegangkan "Baiklah semua! Nomor pertama adalah…." Sang MC mengulanginya lagi.

"Adalah…" drum roll "69!"

"HYAA!" Aomine yang sedang bergelantungan di ring basket terjatuh. Terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elitnya.

"Lho kok aku dulu? Sistemnya ngacak ya? Yah…" Aomine berjalan-berlari menuju lapangan sebelah

"Adakah nomor 69? Kalau tidak ada aku akan-" "Maaf" Aomine memasuki lapangan.

"Oh, kau yang disana? Berikan nomormu ke sini dan kau boleh memulainya." Aomine maju ke depan. Tidak dengan malu-malu. Tetapi dengan gagahnya. Karena ya, di hadapan basket, semuanya sama-baginya. Walau, basket bisa membuat Aomine sedih kembali.

"Aomine-_san_ ya? Baiklah silahkan di mulai" ucap Nijimura-MC yang suka meneriakki kalimat 'baiklah' dan 'semua'

Aomine men-_drible_ bola yang berada di tangannya. Dengan ringan, seakan mengajak bola itu untuk menari-nari sebelum melaksanakan aksinya. Men-_drible_ bola di kolong kakinya, membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya kagum. Memasuki area '_free throw line' _aomine meloncat tinggi. Sambil memutarkan badannya kebelakang. Dan…

"**BRAAAK"**

Dunk mengahadap belakangnya Aomine, masuk dengan indah.

**.**

* * *

"_Daiki! Cepat dunk!" teriak semua pemain se-timnya._

_Skor mereka imbang, tim Aomine-Touou Gakuen dan tim lawan-Rakuzan. 98-98. Satu shoot lagi, dan satu diantara mereka menang. Dan sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepada lelaki berambut biru raven berkulit tan itu. Bola berada di tanganya. Penjagaan terlalu banyak didepannya. Satu ide 'gila' muncul di otak Aomine. Dia meloncat tingi, meulupakan Akashi-teman se timnya dulu waktu SMP- yang menggunakan Emperor eye andalannya. Aominye nyaris terjatuh, jika dia tidak melihat 'seseorang'. Seseorang yang mengucapkan "Daiki! Semangat!" dari kursi penonton._

_Entah dari mana Aomine bisa melihat 'seseorang' itu. Tapi, berterima kasih pada orang itu. Yang membuat Aomine melakukan fake saat meloncat. Aomine memutar badannya, para musuh berfikir dia akan melakukan pass. Dan, ternyata salah. Dengan bergeser ke kiri, menghadap kebelakang. Suatu kejadian ajaib terjadi. _

_Aomine melakukan Dunk menghadap kebelakang dengan 'sempurna'._

* * *

.

"Hosh…Hosh…Hosh.." Aomine kelelahan hanya karena nge-_dunk_ sekali. Tumben.

Seluruh penjuru lapangan basket terdiam selama beberapa detik. Bahkan sang-MC melupakan tugasnya.

"Ah? Eh? Hem… baiklah, juri berapa nilainya?" tanya MC baiklah.

Para juri masih terbengong-bengong, sampai akhirnya di sadarkan oleh MC baiklah. Juri pertama, kedua dan ketiga menunjukan angka 10. Angka yang terbesar dalam kontes ini. Aomine tersenyum sedih. Tersenyum karena dia mendapatkan nilai sempurna, dan sedih. Karena mendapatkan _flashback_ yang menyakitkan.

"Eh, uh, jangan senang dulu, karena ada dua juri rahasia yang menilai" MC lain yang di ketahui namanya 'Furihata' mengingatkan

"Eh, uh, ah… oh iya! Pengumuman pemenang akan di lakukan hari ini juga saat nomor terahkir di sebut." Ucap sang MC. Tanpa kata baiklah.

Dia pun memanggil nomor selanjutnya.

Beberapa orang di lapangan itu saling berbisik. Ada yang berbisik kagum, tak percaya dan bahkan iri. Aomine tidak mempedulikannya. Yang sekarang Aomine pedulikan adalah, jika dia menang apakah dia mendapatkan uang?

"Heeeeee? Aomine-_san_?!" teriak seorang lelaki berpostur tubuh kecil dan bersurai coklat. Aomine yang merasa di panggilpun menengok ke arah suara. Alangkah terkejutnya Aomine melihat anggota-mantan-se-timnya memanggilnya.

"Sa-sakurai?!" mereka berdua melakukan adegan saling tunjuk menunjuk.

"AH BENAR ITU AOMINE-_SAN_!" teriaknya, dan langsung di bungkam Aomine.

"Sssh…ini tempat umum"

"Ah.. _sumimasen_" dan mereka berdua mencari tempat yang sepi untuk mengobrol.

"kenapa kau begitu histeris melihat wajahku?" tanya Aomine setelah sampai di daerah yang 'sepi'

"_Su..sumimasen_…" ah, Aomine masih mengingat kebiasaan lelaki ini "…Aomine-_san_ apa benar, Aomine-_san…_ kabur dari rumah?"

Raut wajah Aomine yang datar, menjadi tidak suka.

"Apa itu urusanmu?"

"Ti-tidak… ta-tap-" Aomine langsung angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

"Aomine-_san_ semua orang khawatir tentangmu! Kami tahu masalah mu-" Sakurai memegang tangan Aomine "Lepaskan tanganmu"

"_De..demo_…" air muka Sakurai menjadi bergetar. "Ck. Itu bukan urusan kalian. Dan, tolong. Jangan beritahu di mana aku sekarang pada mereka. Terutama para orang tua **egois**" Aomine menekankan kalimat 'egois'.

"_Su-sumimasen.._ta-tapi…tolong jaga kesehatanmu…Aomine-_san_" air mata yang nyaris keluar dari mata Sakurai langsung menyusut melihat Aomine yang tersenyum kecil.

"_Ja!_" Aomine pergi dari area 'sepi' itu.

* * *

.

Aomine melirik jam di arloji seseorang. Masih jam satu siang. Kontesnya saja masih berjalan, dan Aomine mmulai bosan-lagi-.

Dia sedang duduk di bangku taman yang lumayan jauh dari lapangan basket. Termenung.

"_Kami tahu masalahmu_" kalimat Sakurai terus terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Mengalahkan rasa ingin tahuan tentang album kenangan MuroGami, yang di duganya milik Kagami dan almarhum Himuro.

"Tau apa mereka? Tahu kalau 'dia' sudah meninggal? Huh, _fuzakenna*!" _Aomine menendang daun tidak bersalah yang berterbangan di bawah kakinya.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang 'mereka' tidak memberi tahu di mana 'dia' di kubur. _Kuso_**!" Aomine terus menendangi dedaunan itu. Terus, sampai air matanya mengalir keluar. Kemana Aomine yang galak tadi? Aomine siapa ini yang sedang menangis?

"_Ryo…_" air matanya mengalir deras.

"Ini. Jangan menangis. Jika kau butuh pekerjaan aku dengan senang hati ingin membantu" seseorang menyodorkan tissue untuk Aomine. dan berkata sesuatu yang sangat aneh di telinga Aomine.

"Terima kasih" malu. Ya, Aomine malu. Dengan bodohnya di tempat umum dia menangis. Lelaki berwajah garang seperti Aomine menangis. Menangis di tempat umum. Haha.

"Jadi, kau mau bekerja bersama ku?" ucap seseorang itu-yang ternyata lelaki- duduk di samping Aomine.

"Hah?" Aomine bingung. Kalau tidak salah tadi Aomine juga mendengar lelaki itu mengatakan sesuatu mengenai pekerjaan.

"Uhm, aku mengenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Kasamatsu Yukio. Aku pemilik sebuah café kecil daerah sini. Aku juga membutuhkan pelayan." Ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan Aomine-yang baru selesai menangis-

"A-aku Aomine Daiki." Aomine membalas jabatan tangan lelaki bernama Kasamatsu itu.

"Kau mau bekerjadi tempatku? Oh, tentu saja akan ku gaji" ucapnya. Wow, terima kasih dewi fortuna.

"Bo-boleh kah?"

"Tentu, tapi kau harus melewati tes dulu, ayo!" dan merea-sepertinya- akan menuju café milik Kasamatsu-_san_

.

* * *

.

Mereka berdua ahkirnya sampai. Di depan café 'KaiFue'.

"Ini café _ice cream_ milikku. Ayo masuk, aku ingin kau mengenal yang lain" dan Aomine di ajak (baca : seret) masuk kedalam café bernuansa _forest house_.

Pintu depan terdapat _furin***_ yang jika ada pelanggan masuk akan ber bunyi. Keadaan dalam café sangat _classic_. Lantai dan dinding terbuat dari kayu. Terdapat perapian pula di café ini. Meja dan kursi pelanggan di tempat ini juga terbuat dari kayu. Di bagian dindingnya terisi banyak hiasan. Mulai dari foto sampai kertas review pelanggan. Lagu-lagu _classic_ melantun dengan indahnya di seluruh bagian café ini.

"Ah, ini Moriyama Yoshitaka. Dia dibagian kasir" Kasamatsu mengenalkan Aomine kepada Moriyama.

"_Konnichiwa_" sapa Aomine yang di jawab dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang memiliki arti.

Mereka masuk ke dalam dapur setelah melewati daerah kasir, dan pintu dapur-bertuliskan _staff only_\- itu.

"Nah, di sini ada Kobori Koji dan Nakamura Shinya yang menjadi _chef_ café." Kasamatsu mengenalkan mereka berdua kepada Aomine.

"_Konnichiwa" _ucap Aomine

"_Konnichiwa!_" sambut mereka dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang memiliki arti pula.

"_Kaicho_ ada apa kok-" seseorang memasuki dapur.

"A-Aomine?" ucapnya kaget. Tanpa Aomine sadari-karena memang Aomine dari sananya bodoh- Kasamatsu memberikan _death glare_ pada lelaki yang baru masuk itu.

"Ehm, kau tau dari mana namaku?" Aomine merasakan ke janggalan di sini. Mula-mula saat dia menangis di taman, dan seorang lelaki menawarinya kerja. Kedua semua orang di sini seperti mengenalnya, terutama lelaki yang baru masuk itu.

"Nah, Aomine… dia Hayakawa Mitsuhiro. Yang akan menjadi partner pelayanmu" ucapnya, mengelabui Aomine-yang memang bodoh gampang di kelabui-

"Tu-tunggu, aku kan belum setuju untuk bekerja di sini"

"Eeeeh… sayang sekali, aku kila kau akan menjadi teman balu kami" ucap lelaki cadel-Moriyama.

Aomine jadi tidak tega. Memang sih, dia juga membutuhkan pekerjaan-untuk balas budi-. Tapi Aomine tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pekerjaan secepat ini.

"_Ambil positifnya aja deh_"pikirnya dalam hati. tetapi jauh di lubuk hati, Aomine merasa pernah melihat mereka di suatu tempat.

"Baiklah… aku mau bekerja di sini. Apa saja persyaratannya?" Aomine mengalah.

"Yeay! Ehem, cukup mudah. Kami ingin melihat caramu melayani pelanggan. Mudah kan?" ucap Kasamatsu.

"Itu sih mudah!" Aomine berlagak sombong.

* * *

"**Tring…"**

Bunyi _furin_ berdenting. Ah, setelah beberapa jam menunggu pelanggan, pelanggan yang di tunggu datang. Dari cara berbicara dengan temannya, Aomine tahu, kalau dua perempuan-berseragam SMA- itu adalah anak alay, atau mungkin cabe-cabean.

"_Irrashaimase_" Aomine dengan alaminya mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Kedua perempuan itu duduk di dekat kaca. Aomine mengambil dua buku menu.

"Oh, Aomine? Aku hanya ingin memperingati, kalau di café ini semua makanannya bisa di variasikan sendiri oleh sang pelanggan. Biasanya tidak ada di buku menu." Ucap Nakamura saat Aomine mengambil buku menu. Dia hanya mengangguk

Baru saja Aomine mau menaruh buku menu, tetapi kedua perempuan itu sudah nyerocos menu yang mau di belinya

"Ako'eh mawo !##$$^O&amp;*)&amp;)&amp;% # $%^&amp;*(&amp;^%$^%^$ # ! &amp;)((*^$$^%^$## $&amp;^%^&amp;$%(*()_)(&amp;&amp;))))_)_0-0^%$#!#$#%^%$%^%^&amp;&amp;(*&amp;^^$##$ $# $%^^*((* &amp;^%$# ## #$%^&amp;())(()(***&amp;^%%$#, kaloeh kamo'eh?"

"Akowech mawo nyaeh ! #$%^&amp;*()_)(*&amp;^%$%^%$%^&amp;**&amp;^%))*(*(*)(# ! # #$#$%^^ ($ *_)&amp;^#(()()^#%^&amp;**&amp;%$#^&amp;&amp;%^$^%&amp;$%$%&amp;* itoech ajaehz." Aomine kewalahan mencatat pesanan mereka berdua. Sedangkan _staff_ yang lain? Hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah laku tiga orang yang berada di meja dekat kaca.

"A-ada lagi?" tanya Aomine-yang berhasil mencatat semua pesanan mereka dengan (mungkin) benar.

"Esh? Kamo'eh pheghaway baroeh yach?" tanya perempuan pertama

"Ha-hah? Eh, i-iya" jujur, Aomine agak bingung dengan bahasa perempuan itu.

"Owuh, yahodah. Chepatz yach, kamieh laveur" merasa di usir, Aomine langsung menuju dapur untuk memberi daftar pesanan 'pelanggan' tadi.

"Hahahaha. Aomine, kau sepelti habis dapat nilai ulangan jelek saja!" hina lelaki cadel- Hayakawa. Aomine hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"_Itu pelanggan atau yang buat menu sih? Lengkap banget_" pikir Aomine. Yang dalam mode normalnya-bukan galau-.

"**Tring!"**

Bel dapur di bunyikan, menandakan kalau pesanan sudah di buat. Dengan gaya abang-abang rumah makan padang-ehem. Dengan kedua tangannya, Aomine membawa 1001 jenis makanan di nampannya. Meletakkan dengan hati-hati ke meja.

"_Fyuh…_" Aomine menghembuskan nafasnya-yang tadi sempat berhenti saat meletakkan makanan- yang tertahan.

"_Well done_! Selamat Aomine, kau di terima." Kasamatsu-yang entah dari mana- mengucapkan selamat kepada Aomine. Bukan Kasamatsu saja ternyata, Hayakawa dan yang lain juga.

"Terima kasih, Kasamatsu-_san_." Aomine tersenyum

"Kasamatsu saja. _Dooita_" Kasamatsu membalas senyuman Aomine.

"AH!?"

"Ada apa Aomine?!" tanya Moriyama yang ikut-ikutan kaget. Duh, _déjà vu _deh.

"Penguman kontes nge-_dunk_! Ah! Aku harus cepat-cepat kesana!" ucap Aomine melepaskan apron berwarna hitam yang di kenakannya.

"Eh? Iya?! Yaaah, aku kelewatan deh!" ucap Kobori-yang ternyata ikutan lomba nge-_dunk_. Jika Aomine sedang tidak panik, pasti dia akan bertanya 'memangnya kau bisa bermain basket?'. Tapi sayangnya, sekarang Aomine sedang panik.

"Uhm, jam berapa ini?" tanya Aomine yang berharap ada seseorang yang menjawab.

"Hm…jam 4 sore… coba saja tadi café sedang ramai, kau pasti akan lebih cepat kembali Aomine!" keluh Nakamura.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini! Besok aku akan ke sini lagi ya!" teriak Aomine saat keluar dari pintu dapur.

Berlari dengan kecang. Bagai polisi di kejar-kejar maling. Ehem, ralat. Bagai maling di kejar-kejar hutang. Ehem ralat lagi maaf. Bagai maling di kejar-kejar polisi.

Aomine sangat tidak mau kelewatan pengumuman itu. Mungkin karena berharap mendapatkan uang? Entah. Tetapi, kaki Aomine rasanya kelu. Tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Seperti memberi tanda.

.

* * *

**Marukawa Shouten, Tokyo, Japan.**

* * *

Di waktu yang sama dengan Aomine. Di sana, Kagami lari-lari dari kejaran makhluk halus bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kagami-_kuuuunnn_! Jangan kabur dari tugas menumpuk mu ini! Lihat?! Masih 10 halaman lagi yang belum kau beri tulisan di kolomnya!" Kuroko, berlari-lari ala film india dengan Kagami, sambil menunjukan 10 kertas tersebut.

"Heeeee~ aku serahkan semua padamu Kuroko~ aku ada kencan dengan batu nisan~~" ucapan-seperti- bercanda Kagami membuat Kuroko tersenyum miris. Dia tahu, Kagami kelihatannya seperti bercanda, tetapi dalam hatinya, dia menangis. Kuroko tahu itu.

"Hati-hati ya!" Kagami melambaikan tanganya dengan memasang wajah 'moe' yang juga nyaris membuat Kuroko muntah di kertas penting itu.

"Haaah… besok saja deh, aku mau melihat kontes _dunk_, itu pun kalau belum selesai"

* * *

.

Kagami menginjak gas nya degan cepat. Dia ingin buru-buru bertemu dengan Himuro. Tetapi, di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia ingin segera bertemu Aomine.

"**DEG"**

Ada perasaan yang mengganjal di pikiran Kagami saat memikirkan Aomine. Pipinya tidak memanas ataupun memerah. Ini seperti… pertanda.

Dengan cepat-tapi pasti- Kagami menuju _graveyard_ yang berjarak seperti jakarta-bandung.

.

* * *

"_Osaki ni_!" ucap Kuroko sambil memasuki lift. Sungguh, terkadang Kuroko kesal dengan sikap ke kanak-kanakan Kagami. Padahal dia atasan bagian _shoujo manga_, tetapi tingkahnya masih anak-anak (kadang-kadang seperti bos-keren dkk- kadang.)

Kuroko menuju stasiun kereta-di karenakan kantornya dan tempat yang akan di tujunya ini agak jauh-.

Menempelkan sebuah kartu, dengan beruntungnya saat memasuki stasiun, kereta sudah menunggu di peron yang di tujunya. Dengan cepat Kuroko masuk kedalam dan duduk-yang tentu tanpa di sadari seorang pun-.

.

* * *

**Di perjalanan menuju tempat perlombaan **_**Slam Dunk.**_

* * *

"Hosh..Hosh..Hosh…jauh juga ya tempatnya dari café.." pikir Aomine sambil berjalan. Tentunya, Aomine tidak bodoh-bodoh banget (tapi idiot). Jadi dia berjalan di trotoar.

"Jalan saja lah. Kakiku kelu sekali. Ya apa yang terjadi nanti saja lah" ucap Aomine menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Jalan yang di lalui Aomine adalah jalan _one way_, atau satu arah. Dari jarak sekitar 1 Kilo meter dengan Aomine, sebuah truk besar gandeng berjalan di pertengahan jalan. Yang tentu saja menghalangi pengendara lain jika ingin menyalip. Untung saja jalannya cepat.

"**DUAAAARRRR"**

Truk itu oleng. Sepertinya roda depannya meledak.

Bukannya menginjak rem, sang supir malah menginjak gas. Truk oleng itu menuju arah Aomine. Oh tuhan, semoga saja tidak mengenai Aomine.

"Haah~ menang tidak ya? Oh iya! Aku juga tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam. Aku kan harus masak buat Kagami hahaha-"

.

* * *

.

"**CKIIIIIIT"**

Kagami tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak. Padahal dia hanya menginjak rem-nya pelan. Tetapi kok malah terlalu pakem ya?

Dengan cepat Kagami memarkirkan mobil dan menuju sebuah batu nisan. Ke khawatiran menyelimuti dirinya.

"Himuro. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi aku rindu denganmu." Kagami berbicara seorang diri.

"Aku mau bercerita pada mu. Sekitar dua hari yang lalu aku menemukan pantulan diriku yang dulu saat kehilangan mu. Tatapan yang kosong penuh kehampaan. Aku sedikit tertarik dengannya. Aku juga ingin membuatnya senang, seperti apa yang kau lakukan dulu. Do'a kan aku semoga dia percaya padaku ya! Oh iya, Himuro. Maafkan segala kesalahan ku, maaf. Aku sudah menyumpahi orang yang menabrakmu dan memecahkan beling di kepalamu kok! Tenang saja!" canda Kagami, yang mencoba menghilangkan suara bergetarnya.

"**Tess..Tess"**

Air mata Kagami dan air hujan turun bersaaman. Seolah tidak mau melihat Kagami menangis.

"_Baka _Himuro. _Aishiteru_, selalu. Sampai kapanpun. Apa kau tidak bisa re-ingkarnasi hm? Walau kau berwujud anak-anak aku akan tetap menikahi mu lho! Meski nanti aku akan di cap sebagai 'pedofil'" Kagami mulai kebasahan.

"Ah, hujan. Kau mengganggu saat-saat romantisku. Ehm, Himuro? Aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa. Dan, aku ingin membahagiakan lelaki ini. Tolong jaga dia ya! _Aishite, _Himuro!" dan Kagami melesat masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Tanpa di sadari siapapun. Sebuah bayangan berdiri di samping batu nisan yang di hampiri Kagami tadi.

"_Bakagami. Aku tidak bisa re-ingkarnasi. Aku juga tetap mencintaimu selalu. Tapi kau harus mencari yang baru. Aku sudah meninggal kau tahu? Dan lelaki yang kau bilang itu… aku akan mencoba menjaganya. Sayonara, Aishite no hito. Bakagami"_ dan bayangan itu hilang.

.

* * *

.

Aomine merasakan hal yang mengganjal dari arah belakang.

Aomine menoleh ke arah belakang "Eh?"

"**CKIIIIIIIITTTTTTT…BRAAAAAKKK"**

Aomine tertidur di trotoar. Tertidur dengan keadaan terhimpit truk dan tiang lampu. Nafasnya tercekat. Seluruh tubuh penuh keringatnya, sekarang berganti dengan cairan berwarna merah pekat.

"Ahk!" batuk. Aomine terbatuk. Yang harusnya keluar dahak. Tetapi, yang keluar malah darah.

.

* * *

.

Kuroko sedang berjalan di trotoar yang sama dengan Aomine.

"Hm? Apa itu ramai-ramai?" Kuroko melihat banyak orang berkumpul di sana. Karena rasa keingin tahuannya tinggi, Kuroko menuju tempat ramai itu.

Awalnya dia berfikir mungkin ada atraksi menarik. Ternyata salah. 'Atraksi' yang di pikirnya menarik adalah 'melihat orang yang baru kau kenal kemarin terhimpit truk'. Dengan wajah penuh kepanikan, sesuatu yang bergejolak dari hati Kuroko keluar.

"MINGGIR SEMUA MINGGIR!" teriaknnya yang membuat semua ornag kaget.

"ASTAGA?! AOMINE-_KUN_?!" benar dugaannya.

"KALIAN BODOH ATAU APA?! JANGAN HANYA MENONTON! CEPAT TELEPON AMBULANS DAN KEPOLISIAN!" Kuroko benar-benar panik. Dengan cepat Kuroko mengambil telepon genggamnya. Bukan untuk menelepon ambulans atau kepolisian. Tapi untuk menelepon lelaki yang menampung Aomine.

"_Ya halo Kuroko?_" Ucap orang di seberang

"Ka-Kagami-_kun_…Aomine-_kun_… Aomine-_kun…" _mata Kuroko mmulai berair

"_Kuroko?! Ada apa?! Ada apa dengan Aomine?!" _orang yang di seberang menjadi panik

"Aomine_-kun _ke-kecelakaan…"

"APA!?"

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n:**

hai hai semua! #tebar bunga sakura

kyuu balik lagi hoho~ sedikit menunggu kah? #smirk

entah kenapa aku pgn buat endingnya ngegantung. apa garing? greget? atau kepo apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya? apa mau spoiler?

balasan review chap 3 dulu deh!:

**ffureiya**_-san _: Ganteng tahu! kalo misalnya di liat dari atas monas pake sedotan kopi yang super tipis itu #garing #di jadiin ebi furai sama kagami. hohoho~ ntar dulu buat fluff"annya... sekarang mau menjerumus ke plot hohoho #padahal mah ga nyambung". Terima kasih buat review yaa!

**Guest**_-san _: yang keren aku atau ceritaku nih? :v ehehe makasih ya buat nyempetin review! nih lanjut! semoga asik ya hohoho~

**Lily Kotegawa**_-san _: ah iya :'v lama lama aku ganti KagaMine juga nih,- ah... ternyata aku memang ga bisa buat yang tragis" huhu :v wwkwk abisnya guru bahasa indonesia ku bilang dlm smua cerita harus ada amanah! karena aku adalah anak yang baik hati #eyak aku ngasih amanatnya ga terlaku tersirat hohoho~ Makasih ya mau review terus cerita ku! :3

**PeniPhoenix24**_-san _: Doomo! aku buat humor ga bagus" amat sih :'v hiks #nangis bombay. kamu ga kuat ngeliat gaya moenya kagami? aku sih yang ngetik (plus ngebayangin) udah muntah duluan. udah berotot gayanya mau loli" getoh.. astakojim... eh itu jangan di tendang kasian... usir aja biar lebih halus gitu :v#ngomong apa kau nak-nak. Makasi yaaa udah nyempetin review! (ps : buat tidak ku sadari aku masih buntu nanti lagi ya hohoho~) ini selamat menikmati ya~ (dikira makanan apa) :3

**Kurosaki Seiya**_-san _: yakin ketawa? ga bohong kan? :v ya... aku bingung sih mau buat apa tentang himuronya... lupa di catet ideku... jadinya gitu deh... mangkanya selalu pake helm ya nak! #lho #ga nyambung. ahahaha bagian itu... yang di ceritain itu yang bagian POV. kalo yang bagian ''ehem" itu engga :v kan viewnya aku hohoho~ (maksudnya yang diceritain aku doang sama para reader #ha #dikeplak) ini apdet! haha maap lama~ gara-gara main basket dulu nih hoho~ terima kasih untuk revienya! w

**Kagami Tania**_-san _: Hai! ini aku lanjutin... w terima kasih untuk meriview ya! jangan bosen sama cerita ku yang makin lama makin gaje ini okay? hehe~

terima kasih BANGET untuk kalian semua yang me-review, mem-follow, dan mem-fav. kalau begitu aku mah ga banyak cincong. langsung aja aku kasih sepoylernya!

ps: aku sengaja buat chapter ini jadi 2 side karena... MALES NGETIK hahahaha :3 peace mba.. mas... #diguyurrame"

.

Aomine sekarang terkapar di rumah sakit. para _staff _'KeiFu' kafe, Kuroko, Kagami, dan alm Himuro menunggunya sampai terbangun. tapi di karenakan pekerjaan masing" sisanya hanya Kagami dan Himuro.

kagami yang terus berdoa, dan himuro menyampaikan doanya.

apakah aomine akan hidup kembali? atau menyusul kekasihnya?

siapakah kekasih aomine itu? apa benar kekasihnya sudah meninggal? apa benar para _staff_ 'KeiFu' kafe adalah teman setimnya alm. kekasih aomine dulu?

tunggu saja, chapter 5 Make You Alive by Kirigaya Kyuu.

**Warning: **Chapter depan mungkin lebih sedikit dan juga flashback. dan mungkin ada yang belum di keluarkan di chap depan

.

Sonja,

Kirigaya Kyuu


	5. Aomine Story-Side B

_**Sebelumnya di Make You Alive…**_

.

.

"KALIAN BODOH ATAU APA?! JANGAN HANYA MENONTON! CEPAT TELEPON AMBULANS DAN KEPOLISIAN!" Kuroko benar-benar panik. Dengan cepat Kuroko mengambil telepon genggamnya. Bukan untuk menelepon ambulans atau kepolisian. Tapi untuk menelepon lelaki yang menampung Aomine.

"_Ya halo Kuroko?_" Ucap orang di seberang

"Ka-Kagami-_kun_…Aomine-_kun_… Aomine-_kun…" _mata Kuroko mmulai berair

"_Kuroko?! Ada apa?! Ada apa dengan Aomine?!" _orang yang di seberang menjadi panik

"_Aomine-kun ke-kecelakaan…_"

"APA!?"

.

.

.

* * *

**Make You Alive**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Tadotoshi Fujimaki

**Genre(s) : **Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Pair : **AoKaga

**Warning :** OOC, AU, AR, Typo(s), EYD, Alur Kecepetan, Hurtnya ga kerasa :'v, gaje, beberapa bagian yang di garis miringi berisi _**flashback**_, Shounen-Ai, etc…

**KirigayaKyuu©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter: **Aomine's Story. Side B

* * *

.

Kagami yang sedang menyetir langsung meminggirkan mobilnya. Badannya tidak bisa di gerakkan. Kelu. Dia seperti tidak percaya apa yang di katakan Kuroko.

"Ti-tidak mungkin k-kan? La-lagi pula k-kau bi-bisa saja ber-berbohong" ya, Kagami mencoba untuk tidak percaya.

"_Ini be-benar Kagami-k-kun. Tolong cepatlah ke sini…_" suara Kuroko di seberang melemah. Dan kemudian menangis. Bagaimana tidak? Kuroko baru saja menemukan cahaya untuk Kagami. Cahaya yang membuat Kagami-_nya_ tersenyum seperti _dulu_ lagi. Dan sekarang cahayanya-sedang-di ambil. Bagaimana Kuroko bisa tidak menangis?

"I-itu bu-bunyi ambulans 'kan?" tanya Kagami-yang mendengar bunyi di belakang Kuroko-masih tidak percaya.

"_Ah, iya, am-ambulansnya baru saja datang. Cepatlah Kagami-kun ke Teiko Hospital. Sepertinya keadaan Aomine-kun memburuk…_" Kagami mendengarnya, mendengar suara ambulans dan rintihan-tangisan- Kuroko.

"I-iya, aku akan menuju ke sana"

"_Cepatlah Kagami-kun_…"

Dan sambungan di matikan. Kagami langsung menancap gas menuju Teiko Hospital.

.

Pupus sudah. Pupus sudah semua niatan Kagami. Niatan Kagami yang ingin sampai rumahnya dan mengajak Aomine berduel memasak. Niatan Kagami yang ingin mengajak Aomine ke _amusement park_. Niatan Kagami yang ingin melihat Aomine tersenyum. Niatan Kagami yang berasal tulus dari hatinya.

Semua itu pupus, setelah mendengar sebuah kalimat dari Kuroko-temannya. "_Aomine-kun ke-kecelakaan_"

Memang, Kagami belum mengetahui jenis kecelakaan apa yang menimpa Aomine, tapi ketakutan sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sekelebat bayangan Himuro yang meninggal-tepat-di depan matanya muncul kembali. Takut. Sangat takut. Kagami tidak mau ke hilangan satu orang lagi dari hidupnya.

"_Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Aomine. Apapun jenis kecelakaannya. Tolong tuhan. Aku, aku-_" lampu merah. Sekarang Kagami menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau sambil merenung.

"_Jadi ini perasaan tidak enakku. Ternyata ini adalah pertanda._" Kagami baru saja sadar atas perasaan tidak mengenakkannya. Ingin Kagami menangis. Tapi air matanya tidak mau keluar. Dan lampu berubah hijau.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Kuroko terus-menerus mengkomat-kamitkan doa, permintaannya kepada _sang Pencipta_.

"_Tuhan, tolong tuhan, tolong selamatkan Aomine-kun. Aku rela jika hidupku yang harus ku tukarkan…tolong Tuhan_" ucap Kuroko dalam hati berkali-kali. Bahkan Kuroko rela hidupnya di tukarkan. Ironis.

"**Beep…Beep"** bunyi telepon genggam Kuroko.

"Kagami-_kun_?"

"_Ah, Kuroko. Aku sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Kau dimana?"_ Kuroko tahu, Kuroko peka. Suara Kagami, suara Kagami sendu, seperti tidak bersemangat hidup.

"Um, Kagami-_kun_ sebentar lagi kita sampai"

"_Ya, aku tunggu._"

Sambungan diputus oleh pihak seberang.

"_Lihat? Jika hanya mendengar Aomine kecelakaan saja membuatnya seperti ini, apa lagi jika Aomine mening- tidak. Tidak akan._" Kuroko berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

Mobil ambulans berhenti. Sepertinya Kuroko sudah sampai di Teiko Hospital. Seorang perawat membuka pintu belakang mobil. Kuroko keluar duluan untuk mencari Kagami. Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, seseorang sudah menepuk pundaknya.

"Kuroko?" ucap seseorang sambil menepuk pundaknya

"Ya- eh? Kagami-_kun_?"

"Hm, berceritanya nanti saja. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah mempertemukan Aomine dengan dokter"

Kuroko mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua berjalan mengikuti Aomine-yang tertidur di kasur yang sedang di dorong para perawat-.

.

Sepi sekali di lorong menuju UGD rumah sakit ini. Langkah Kagami serasa sangat panjang dan lama. Padahal dia merasa berjalan sama cepatnya dengan rombongan Aomine.

"Ugh…" Kagami merasakan sakit yang teramat-amat di kepala dan dadanya.

Kuroko yang melihat 'gejala' pada Kagami langsung menghampirinya "Ka-Kagami-_kun_? _Daijobu desu ka_?"

"Uhm, hanya sedikit pusing" Kagami memijat-mijat kepalanya. "_Kalau ini mimpi, cepat sadarlah diriku!_"

"Ehm, permisi. Apakah anda saudara dari orang yang terkena kecelakaan itu?" tanya seorang lelaki bersurai hitam.

"Ya, ada apa?" jawab Kuroko yang mewakili Kagami.

"Keadaannya memburuk…" Kagami merinding mendengarnya "…kami akan mencoba yang terbaik. Tapi sebelum itu lebih baik anda mengurus data-datanya di ruang administrasi, permisi" dan lelaki ber surai hitam itu pergi memasuki ruang UGD.

"Ka-Kagami-_kun_, aku yang urus atau kau?" tanya Kuroko

"Aku saja" dan Kagami pergi ke ruang administrasi, sedangkan Kuroko terududuk di kursi rumah sakit.

.

"Ini" Kagami mengembalikan selembar kertas formulir

"Terima kasih, kami akan mencoba yang terbaik" ucap perempuan itu.

Kagami sedang berjalan menuju tempat Kuroko tadi. Kebetulan, dia melihat _fending machine_, kerongkongannya terasa kering. Kagami memasukan 2 koin 500 yen. Mengambil _black coffee_-nya. Dan kembali berjalan dengan otak kosong.

"Kuroko, ini" Kagami menyodorkan _black coffee_

"_Arigatou_" Kuroko menenggak minumannya

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya?" ucap Kagami _in to the point_

"Uhm.. tadi aku sedang berjalan menuju tempat kompetisi _dunk_. Kau tahu kan Kagami-_kun_?" Kagami mengangguk. Kuroko memang pernah memberikan selembaran lomba itu padanya.

"Aku ingin melihat, apakah masih ada yang berlomba atau tidak. Itu niatanku… sampai…" Kuroko menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"…aku melihat keramaian di tengah jalan, aku kira ada atraksi menarik. Jadi aku melihatnya…"

"Dan ternyata itu adalah Aomine?" tebak Kagami. Di jawab dengan anggukan Kuroko.

"Se-sebuah truk menyeruduknya. Badan Aomine-_kun_ terjepit diantara tiang listrik dan truk. Darah mengucur di mana-mana…" suara Kuroko mengecil

Hati Kagami seperti ter iris-iris saat mendengarnya. Dia bahkan belum melihat keadaan Aomine sama sekali.

"A-aomine-_kun _pingsan sebelum aku datang…jadi-" kalimat Kuroko terpotong setelah melihat dua orang lelaki berpakaian serba putih berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apakah anda saudara dari pasie-Kagami?" ucap lelaki bersurai hijau.

"Eh? Midorima? Kau dokter di sini?" keterkejutan Kagami berlanjut. Dia melihat teman semasa SMA-nya yang sekarang sepertinya menjadi dokter di Teiko Hospital.

"Uhm, ya. Aku yang akan terus memantau si rambut bir- ah, Aomine-_san_." Ucap lelaki bernama Midorima itu-yang ternyata dokter dan teman Kagami-.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanya?" Kagami tidak bisa bertele-tele sekarang.

Midorima membenarkan posisi kaca matanya yang tidak turun sesenti pun. "Keadaanya mulai membaik…" Kagami dan Kuroko menghela nafas bersyukur mendengarnya "…walau ada beberapa tulang retak. Di kaki, tangan, dan punggung. Dan luka kecil" Kagami merinding.

"Ha-hanya retak 'kan? Tidak pa-patah?" Kuroko angkat bicara.

"Eh? Ada Kuroko juga? Ehm, berutungnya tidak ada tulang patah" ucap Midorima. Membuat mereka berdua lega.

"Midorima-_sensei_" lelaki bersurai hitam yang ada di samping Midorima seperti ingin membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Takao?" lelaki itu ternyata bernama Takao. Dan Takao membisikkan sesuatu. Setelah selesai acara bisik-berbisik, Midorima mengangguk.

"Apa sekarang kami boleh menjenguk Aomine-_kun_?" Kuroko bertanya.

"Maaf, tidak bisa sekarang. Aomine-_san_…" atmosfir berubah tegang "…Koma"

.

* * *

.

"Maaf, tidak bisa sekarang. Aomine-_san_…" atmosfir berubah tegang "…Koma"

Kagami dan Kuroko kaget bersamaan.

"Ko-koma?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Kagami menjadi histeris

"sepertinya, kepalanya sempat terbentur sangat kencang. Membuat saraf-saraf pusat di tubuhnya berhenti. Dan beruntung, Aomine-_san _tidak terkena gagar otak"

Okay, Kagami tidak bisa berdiri sekarang. Dia terduduk di kursi. Tatapan matanya kosong.

"Midorima-_kun_ apakah Aomine-_san _bisa 'bangun' kembali?" tanya Kuroko-yang sepertinya mewakilkan Kagami-.

"Itu, tergantung dengan kondisinya sendiri." Kalimat Midorima tidak masuk kedalam otak Kagami ataupun Kuroko. Yang terdapat di pikiran mereka adalah '_apa Aomine akan meninggal_?' sungguh pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar saat orang panik.

"A-aku ingin melihat Aomine sekarang." Kagami yang hendak berjalan lalu di tahan Takao.

"Jangan hentikan aku!" Kagami menggila.

"Kagami, besok kau boleh menjenguknya. Tapi sekarang, biarkan kami yang menjaganya." Ucapan Midorima sangat tegas. Ucapan yang dapat membuat Kagami mereda.

"_Ja, _kami akan pulang. Terima kasih Midorima-_kun_, Takao-_kun_. Tolong jaga Aomine-_kun_. Ayo Kagami-_kun_" Kuroko ber-_ojigi_ dan menyeret Kagami-yang masih kaget- untuk pulang.

.

.

Kuroko dan Kagami terdiam di dalam mobil-yang di setir Kagami-. Mereka sedang berada di pikiran masing-masing. Kagami yang mengkhawatirkan Aomine, dan Kuroko yang mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua.

Kalimat Midorima-_sensei_ terus menerus mengiang-ngiang di benak mereka berdua.

"_Aomine-san…Koma_" dan "_Beruntung Aomine-san tidak terkena gagar otak_"

Bulu kuduk Kagami dan Kuroko merinding mengingatnya. 'Bagaimana keadaan Aomine sekarang?' itu yang terus menerus di tanyakan Kagami pada dirinya sendiri.

Kagami mengantar Kuroko ke stasiun. "_Arigatou, _Kagami-_kun_. Hati-hati di jalan" Kuroko keluar dari mobil. Dan seper sekian detik kemudian, mobil _sport _merah Kagami menghilang di kegelapan sore menjelang malam.

.

Kagami harus melewati jalan memutar. Di karenakan jalan biasa yang menuju ke rumahnya, sedang di batasi dengan garis kuning-hitam polisi. Jalan yang di mana terjadi kecelakaan Himuro dan…Aomine.

"Ah, kurasa sepertinya Kuroko yang harus ke kantor polisi untuk menjadi saksi" ucap Kagami. Suaranya bergetar. Dan akhirnya, mata Kagami, mengeluarkan cairan bening yang amat deras.

"Aho…mine…" ucapnya di sela-sela tangisannya.

Memang, Kagami baru mengenal Aomine sekitar tiga hari. Tetapi tiga hari itu serasa tiga tahun. Kagami seperti, tidak mau kehilangan Aomine. Di dadanya ada sesuatu yang bergejolak. Berteriak. Menangis. Merasaakan perasaan yang familiar di benakknya.

"_Tu-tunggu dulu, i-ini tidak mu-mungkin…ci-cinta 'kan?_" Kagami kebingungan sendiri.

Perasaan ini begitu familiar. Dulu dia pernah merasakannya, dan juga membaginya, untuk Himuro. Tapi, tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? _Well_, cinta Kagami pada Himuro juga termasuk cepat. Tapi tidak secepat ini! Ini baru tiga hari!

Lama kelamaan tangisan Kagami mulai mereda sesampainya di parkiran apartemennya. Arlojinya menunjukan pukul 6, pantas sudah mulai gelap. Mata Kagami lebam kemerahan. Dia berjalan menuju lift.

Lantai dua, tiga, empat, lima. Lift ini berjalan lama sekali. Apartemen Kagami termasuk elit dalam satu lantai terdiri dua lantai dan hanya 2 unit. Sedangkan unit Kagami berada di lantai 10.

"**Ting!"** bunyi ini menandakan kalau sudah mencapai lantai yang di tuju.

Kagami keluar dari lift dan berbelok ke kanan-menuju unit apartemennya-.

"Uh?" Kagami menyadari kalau ada seorang lelaki berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Merasakan ada suara, lelaki itu menengok "Ah, _Konbanwa_"

"_Konbanwa_, ada apa ya?"

"Ehm, apa benar ini apartemennya Aomine Daiki-_san_?" tanya lelaki itu pada Kagami.

"_Lho, kok lelaki ini bisa kenal dengan Aomine_" pikir Kagami. "Uhm, anda siapa ya?" tanya Kagami balik.

"Ah, _sumimasen_. Saya Kasamatsu Yukio, dan anda?"

Kagami memperhatikan orang ini dari atas sampai bawah "Kagami Taiga. Ada apa ya mencari Aomine?"

"Ehm, ingin memberikan sesuatu. Apa Aomine-nya ada?" ucap Kasamatsu

"Kau siapanya Aomine?" Kagami terus mengulur-ulur percakapan mereka

"A-aku pemilik kafe 'KaiFue' dan 'boss'nya Aomine. Apa Aomine belum bilang?" Kasamatsu melihat raut wajah Kagami yang kebingungan "Ck, _ano yatsu_…" kalimat Kasamatsu membuat Kagami bingung. Sejak kapan Aomine bekerja? Dan, mengapa dari cara bicara orang ini seperti sangat kenal Aomine?

"Aomine sedang tidak ada di sini" ucap Kagami.

"Ah? _Sou desuka_. Jadi ini benar tempat tinggalnya Aomine kan?" Kagami mengangguk

"Saya akan kembali besok. Terima kasih ya" Kasamatsu ber-_ojigi_ dan pergi menuju lift.

"Aomine…" pergerakan Kasamatsu berhenti "…Kecelakaan" benar-benar berhenti

.

"A-apa? Ba-baru saja tadi sore dia ke kafe ku, kok bi-bisa?" raut wajah Kasamatsu menegang. Kagami merasa kalau orang ini bukan orang jahat, dan sepertinya sudah lama mengenal Aomine, jadi…

"Besok kau boleh ke Teiko Hospital untuk menjenguknya. Ini nomorku, jika sudah sampai silahkan kabari. _Konbanwa_" setelah Kagami memberikan secarik kertas-yang sepertinya tercantum nomor telepon Kagami- dia lalu memasuki apartemennya tanpa menengok. Meninggalkan Kasamatsu yang masih tidak percaya.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Ryo…"

.

* * *

.

Kagami tertidur di sofa dengan tidak tenang. Keringat bercucuran dari seluruh badannya. Mulutnya seperti mengigaukan nama seseorang. Badannya bergerak ke sana-kesini.

"Hi-HIMUROOOOOO!" Kagami terbangun. Terbagun dari mimpi buruknya. Baru saja dia melihat kejadian Himuro meninggal di mimpinya. Untung, bukan Aomine yang meninggal di mimpinya itu.

"Ahk! Aku butuh air" Kagami segera menuju ke keran air. Mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air ke dalamnya.

"Ah…" air yang memasuki rongga tenggorokkanya cukup mendinginkan badan Kagami.

"_Himuro…bukannya kau berjanji untuk menjaga Aomine? Tapi mengapa…mengapa Aomine bisa terkena kecelakaan seperti ini?" _ Kagami menangis. Lagi.

Kagami merasa begitu bodoh, meminta Himuro-yang jelas-jelas sudah meninggal- untuk menjaga Aomine. Kagami terus menangis, sambil memanjatkan do'a. dan tanpa di sadarinya, sesosok bayangan tipis menatap kearahnya sedih.

"_Maafkan aku Kagami…_" bayangan itu mendekat ke arah Kagami.

"Ah!" Kagami merasa ada yang memegang pipinya, lebih tepatnya menghapus air matanya. "Himuro…" salah satu orang yang ada di benaknya. "_Tidak mungkin itu Himuro, mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja_" Kagami segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

"_Aku akan menjaganya untukmu, _Kagami" Dan bayangan itu hilang.

.

.

Kagami tidak bisa tidur. Pagi hari, sekitar jam 6, dia langsung melesat ke Teiko Hospital. Dia sangat ingin melihat Aomine.

Kagami memasuki mobil _sport_ merahnya. Menyolokkan kunci mobil dan men-_starter _nya. Kagami tanpa basa-basi langsung menginjak gas untuk melihat Aomine.

.

"_Hoaam, Ya halo?_" Ucap seseorang di seberang

"Kuroko, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Kau dimana?"

"_Astaga Kagami-_kun_ ini masih jam 6 pagi?! Tunggu, apa kau ingin membolos kerja hari ini? Oh, aku masih di rumah_"

"Kerjaanku sudah selesai semua, tinggal di kirim ke pihak percetakkan. Cepatlah ke rumah sakit. Dan, ya aku membolos"

"Ttaku,_ Kagami-_kun_ aku tidak bisa bolos, tapi mungkin aku boleh masuk siang. Aku akan segera ke sana. _Ja"

"Hm"

Dan Kagami memutus sambungan.

.

Dengan sangat cepat, Kagami sudah sampai di Teiko Hospital. Dan tentu, dengan bodohnya Kagami menuju ruang UGD, yang jelas-jelas tidak mungkin Aomine masih berada di sana.

"Dimana Aomine?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Ah…Kagami-_san_. Cepat sekali datang? Ini kan belum jam berkunjung" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di belakang Kagami.

"Ta-Takao 'kan? Ehm, di mana Aomine?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Dia berada di ruang ICU. Karena kau bisa di bilang 'saudaranya' aku akan mengantarmu" Kagami tersenyum berterima kasih "Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus membawa tanda pengenal" dan Kagami diantar Takao untuk mengambil tanda pengenal dan segera menuju ruangan Aomine.

.

* * *

"Di sini" sekarang Kagami dan Takao sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan ICU. Dengan pelan Takao membuka pintunya.

Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan itu, dan alangkah terkejutnya Kagami saat melihat Aomine. Keadaan Aomine sekarang sangatlah mengerikan -bagi Kagami-. Dengan selang-selang ventilator terpasang pada hidung dan mulutnya, perban di kepalanya, wajahnya yang seharusnya berwarna ke-coklatan menjadi pucat bagai orang yang mau mati, mesin-mesin elektrokardiogram –pendeteksi detak jantung- berada di samping Aomine, dengan kabel-kabel entah apa yang menempel pada tubuhnya-yang pastinya penuh dengan luka-.

"A-a-ao-mine…" suara Kagami bergetar. "_I-ini lebih parah dari pa-pada Himuro…_" hatinya menangis.

"A-apa boleh aku duduk di sini? Menjaganya?" tanya Kagami-yang masih dengan suara bergetarnya-

"Eh? Ehm, tentu. Jika kau ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tunggu sampai Midorima-_sensei_ datang. _Ja,_ aku akan melanjutkan tugasku" Takao undur diri sambil ber-_ojigi_.

"Ya, _arigatou_"

Sekarang Kagami duduk di samping Aomine. Memegangi tangannya yang tertempel selang infus.

"Aomine…baru tadi pagi kau membuatkanku nasi goreng. Kenapa sekarang kau malah tertidur nyenyak disini?" Kagami mengajak ngobrol Aomine. Yang pasti tidak dapat di jawab Aomine.

"_Ne, _Aomine. Kau tahu? Orang yang sedang tertidur amat nyenyak sepertimu memang tidak dapat menjawab obrolan. Tapi kata orang, mereka bisa mendengarnya"

"Ah…" mata Kagami terbuka-tertutup. Rasa kantuk baru saja menjalari matanya sekarang. Dan tanpa sadar, Kagami tertidur-masih dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan-.

.

"Duh, kenapa tidak di angkat telepon ku?" Kuroko mengeluh kesal. Sudah setengah jam Kuroko mencoba menghubungi Kagami, namun hasilnya nihil. Sekarang pukul 8. Dan Kuroko sudah sampai di rumah sakit.

"Sepertinya ini sudah masuk jam besuk" dia berjalan menuju meja resepsionis.

"_Ano…sumimasen_, saya ingin membesuk seseorang" ucap Kuroko

"_Hai_, sekarang sudah masuk jam besuk. Silahkan isi formulir ini." Perempuan itu memberi selembar kertas dan pulpen pada Kuroko.

Setelah mengisi formulir itu, Kuroko segera memberikannya kembali kepada resepsionis. "Ini"

"_Eeto_, siapa nama orang yang akan anda besuk?" tanya perempuan itu sambil mengisi data di komputer.

"Aomine… Daiki" perempuan itu berhenti mengetik.

"Ah, penghuni ICU ya? _Sumimasen_, untuk penghuni ICU harus di dasari dengan perjanjian dokter terlebih dahu-" kalimat perempuan itu dipotong "Aku yang mengizinkannya"

"Midorima-_sensei_!" perempuan itu terkejut dan segera memberikan _Name Tag _kepada Kuroko.

Midorima dan Kuroko segera menuju ruangan ICU yang di tempati Aomine.

"Midorima-_kun_ terima kasih" Kuroko mengucapkannya dengan malu-malu. Ya, dulu sewaktu SMA, Kuroko memang pernah menyukainya. Bukan dalam artian cinta, tetapi kagum. Lebih tepatnya, dan itu masih berlangsung sampai sekarang.

"Hn" Midorima mengeluarkan _Tsundere no Jutsu_-nya yang bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu ICU. Dengan perlahan, Kuroko membuka pintu –seakan takut membangunkan ornag yang berada di dalam-. Sama seperti Kagami, Kuroko juga sangat terkejut melihat keadaan Aomine. Dan tambah terkejut lagi setelah melihat Kagami tertidur -dengan tangan yang masih saling bertautan- disamping Aomine.

"Ehm, mungkin aku akan mengeceknya nanti. _Ja_, Kuroko" Midorima meninggalkan ruangan ICU.

Kuroko tersenyum miris melihat dua kaum adam di hadapan matanya. Beruntung Kuroko membawa syal –yang masih terpasang di lehernya-. Dia segera melepas syalnya dan menyelimuti badan Kagami dengan itu.

Di karenakan tidak mau mengganggu mereka berdua, Kuroko ber inisiatif untuk keluar.

"Eh?" baru saja Kuroko mau membuka pintu, tetapi sudah ada orang lain yang membukanya.

"Ah, _Ohayou_." Ucap lelaki itu yang teryata tidak sendirian.

"_Ohayou_, _eeto…_anda siapa ya?" tanya Kuroko

"Aku Kasamatsu Yukio, dan dia Hayakawa Mitsuhiro" mereka berdua ber-_ojigi_. Kuroko yang tahu sopan santun ikut ber-_ojigi_.

"Mau membesuk siapa ya?"

"A-Aomine Daiki…" Kuroko yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang 'masalah lainnya' Aomine pun mempersilahkan kedua lelaki itu masuk.

Awalnya Kuroko tidak tega membangunkan Kagami, tapi di karenakan ada tamu, ya jadinya Kuroko mau tidak mau harus membangunkannya "Kagami-_kun_…Kagami-_kun_…bangun…" Kuroko sedikit mengguncang-guncang badan Kagami.

"Engh? Hoaaam…ah, Kuroko" Kagami ahkirnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Di matanya tersisa sedikit cairan bening.

"_Ohayou_, Kagami-_san_" mendengar ada suara asing, Kagami menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Ehm? _Eeto…_kasama…tsu-_san_ _da yo ne_?" tanya Kagami yang di balas anggukan kepala Kasamatsu.

"Ini, maaf kami hanya membawa kalangan bunga" Kagami mendengar plus melihat orang asing-lagi-. Terlebihnya, cara bicara lelaki itu, seperti bocah. "Ah, saya Hayakawa Mitsuhilo" lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kagami Taiga"

Dan mereka ber-empat memulai perbincangan yang membahas tentang 'kecelakaan' Aomine.

.

"Ya, nanti aku akan ke kantor polisi" ucap Kuroko kepada Kagami yang sekarang berada di luar kamar membiarkan Kasamatsu dan Hayakawa menghabiskan waktu dengan Aomine.

Kagami mengangguk "_Tanomu,_ Kuroko"

.

* * *

.

Sekarang hari sudah menjelang malam. Kuroko sudah kembali dari kantor polisi, dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah. Kasamatsu dan Hayakawa yang tentunya memiliki pekerjaan di café, sudah kembali dari tadi siang. Dan sekarang hanya Kagami sendiri merenung di samping kasur Aomine.

"_Keadaanya mulai memburuk, Kagami. Jika terus berlanjut, ini akan membahayakan hidup Aomine" Midorima membenarkan posisi kaca matanya yang tidak turun se sentipun_

"_APA?! Tu-tunggu, kau kan dokter! Harusnya kau bisa membuat keadaanya lebih baik dong?!" Kagami menaikkan suaranya_

"_Kagami… turunkan suaramu, ini di rumah sakit…" Midorima mengingatkan "…Dan itu tidak sepenuhnya salah kami. Jika Aomine memiliki semangat hidup, mungkin keadaanya tidak akan seburuk ini" dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Midorima dalam menjadi dokter, ini pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan pasien yang tidak memiliki semangat untuk sembuh dan hidup._

"Ano… _Kagami, apa kau tahu masalah apa yang dia punya? Bisa saja dia terkena koma karena faktor masalah" _

_Kagami terdiam. Dia tahu kalau Aomine memiliki masalah, tetapi dia tidak tahu masalah apa yang di miliki Aomine secara persis._

"_A-aku tidak tahu…" suara Kagami melemah._

_Midorima menepuk pelan pundak Kagami "Hm, kalau begitu, kau berdo'a lah. Kami juga akan melakukan yang terbaik. _Sonja" _dan dia melangkah menjauh dari Kagami._

"Ahomine…" Kagami mencium kening Aomine, berharap dia akan bangun. Lama kelamaan Kagami tertidur di samping Aomine.

.

.

* * *

"_Hoaaaaaamm…" aku menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Sungguh membosankan._

_Padahal ini baru masuk semester 2 kelas 1 SMA, tapi semua sekarang terasa membosankan. Bahkan basket –olahraga ku yang paling ku suka- rasanya membosankan. Sekarang aku sedang tertidur di atap sekolah, memandang langit-langit. Berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanku. Dan secara tiba-tiba aku ingin pergi ke gedung basket. Kakiku dengan sendirinya berjalan ke arah gedung olahraga._

"_Duk…Duk…Duk"_

_Aku mendengar ada suara bola yang di drible. Tunggu, di tengah jam pelajaran? Ya, ku akui aku sedang membolos pelajaran. Tetapi siapa orang yang 'juga' sedang membolos itu?_

"_Hoi" panggilku. Sayangnya, seseorang itu –yang kelihatan sebagai lelaki- terlalu sibuk dengan permainannya._

"_Hoi!" aku menepis bola yang akan di shootnya ke arah ring._

"_AAAA?! Apa-apaan kau?!" teriak orang itu kaget dan kesal._

_Aku memperhatikan wajahnya"Lagian dari tadi aku panggil kau tidak mau menyahut"_

"_Ck, gomen-eh?! Kok aku yang minta maaf?!" aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah bodohnya._

_Mungkin merasa diperhatikan olehku, dia agak kurang nyaman untuk bergerak"Ehm, bisa kau memperkenalkan dirimu?" _

"_Hm? Kenapa harus aku duluan?" wajah lelaki itu menekuk. Kesal._

"Tttaku_, aku Kise Ryota. Dan kau?" dia mengulurkan tangannya._

_Aku awalnya masih menimbang-nimbang, apakah dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik atau tidak. Tapi, masa bodo lah. Kita lihat kedepannya bagaimana._

_Aku menjabat tangannya "Aomine Daiki"_

_Dan itu adalah saat pertama aku bertemu dengan Kise._

* * *

_._

_._

"Hachi!" Kagami bersin. Ruangan ini mungkin terlalu dingin untuknya? Atau Kagami sedang sakit?

"Duh, di mana ya selimutku?" Kagami mencari-cari selimutnya – yang dia bawa dari rumah-

"Ah! _Atta_!" dia menarik selimutnya dari sofa dan membungkus dirinya sendiri "Ya tuhan, jam 1 malam? Harusnya kan aku pulang ya?" Kagami bingung sendiri sambil merebahkan badannya di sofa

Mungkin karena belum begitu mengantuk, Kagami membuka ponselnya. Siapa tahu ada _Mail_ dari Kuroko atau pekerjaan.

* * *

_Subject : -none-_

_From : -uknown-_

_To : Kagami Taiga_

_Berterima kasih lah padaku. Karena aku kau boleh menginap di rumah sakit. Itu bukan karena aku peduli atau tidak ya! Oh, besok aku akan mengecek keadaanya lagi. Terus lah berdo'a! dan jangan tertidur di samping nya. Kau malah akan memperburuk keadaanya nanti._

* * *

Kagami tahu _E-mail_ dari siapa itu. Midorima. Pasti. Dari cara _tsundere_nya itu dan lelucon tidak jadinya. Haha, Midorima ingin menyemangatkan Kagami, hm?

Dan lama kelamaan Kagami tertidur. Memimpikan seseorang yang pernah bersarang di hatinya. Bahkan sampai detik ini juga. Dan seseorang itu sedang mengamati Kagami dan Aomine.

.

.

* * *

_Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan ku dengan lelaki bersurai kuning dengan mata aneh itu. Dan aku sama sekali belum bertemu dengannya lagi. _Well_, bukan karena aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Hanya saja, lelaki aneh itu seperti memiliki magnet yang menarik kebosananku. Alah, bicara apa aku ini._

"_Hm, apa aku ke gedung olah raga aja ya?" aku sedang memikirkan hal sepele sekarang._

_Jika aku ke gedung olahraga-basket-nanti pasti aku akan disuruh latihan dan __**pasti **__aku akan di omelin. Yah walapun aku bisa saja kabur. Tapi para senpai tidak mungkin akan membiarkanku pergi begitu saja kan? Aha! Mengendap-endap saja! Siapa tahu dia ada. Eh, tunggu. Sekarang kan jam pelajaran. Apa mungkin senpai dan dia ada di sana? Eh iya ya? Kenapa aku baru sadar sih? Ya sudah deh! Lihat aja dulu!_

_Dan aku berjalan- berlari menuju gedung olahraga. Beruntung tidak ada guru yang melihatku. Voila. Aku sudah sampai di gedung olah raga. Hm, tidak ada bunyi bola yang di drible. Mungkin dia tidak membolos lagi ya? _

_Akupun memasuki gedung. Uh? Siapa itu? Kok kayaknya menangis ya? Tunggu, bukannya itu…lelaki kemarin ya? Yang rambut kuning…namanya ki-ki ki siapa ya? _Eeto…_hm, ki ryo… kis.. oh! Kise. Ya itu Kise, sepertinya._

"_Ehm, hoi!" panggil ku._

"_Eh? Ah!" sepertinya itu Kise. Ya, Kise. Aku melihatnya dengan cepat menghapus sesuatu di wajahnya._

"_Ehm, apa kau di _Ijime_?" ijime, pembullyan terhadap sesama pelajar. Aku pernah mendengarnya di sekolah ini._

"_Eng? Tidak kok…" suaranya lemah sekali. Tidak seperti kemarin._

"_Hey, aku punya suatu pertanyaan yang dari minggu kemarin terus menerus ada di kepala ku…" wajahnya mulai normal kembali "…apa kau bersekolah disini?" _

_Sunyi. Tiba-tiba suasana di sini menjadi sunyi. Kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu? Ya simpel. Karena aku tidak pernah melihat batang hidungnya disini. Karena aku lebih suka membolos sedari semester kedua di mulai, aku jadi suka memperhatikan orang-orang. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya di sekolah ini. Yah, baru minggu-minggu ini saja aku melihatnya. _

"_Eng, aku…aku memang bukan dari sekolah sini." Aku tidak terkejut. Aku sudah menduganya "aku dari Kaijo. Kelas 1" jelasnya_

"_Terus ngapain kau di Touou?" ya, aku masih bingung di bagian 'ngapain lelaki bersurai dan bermata aneh ini numpang main basket di sini'_

"_Mmm, aku dengar.. ada seorang lelaki berkulit dekil yang jago bermain basket, dan jadwal kosongku hanya setiap hari selasa. Hari ini" sepertinya urat-urat kepalaku membuat perempatan. Kalimat 'dekil' agak sedikit menyinggungku._

"_Terus, kau mau ngapain dengan lelaki __**dekil**__itu kalau bertemu?" tanyaku, menekankan kata 'dekil' ha._

"_Hm…aku akan mengajaknya 1on1?" sepertinya dia masih bingung._

"_Apa ada ciri-ciri lain dari si lelaki itu?" sekarang aku melihat dirinya memasang wajah bingung dengan telunjuk di dagunya seakan-akan sedang berpikir. Kawaii. Jujur deh._

"_Um…katanya rambutnya biru tua, kulitnya dekil, badannya tinggi, dan dia pemalas. Begitu kata senpai ku" wajahku memerah sekarang. Bukan karena tersipu malu. Melainkan semua ciri-ciri itu seperti menggambarkan ku!_

"_Eh? _Sou ka?_ Siapa nama senpai mu? Akan ku bunuh dia nanti…" wajahnya menegang "Dan apa kau tidak sadar, kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan 'lelaki' itu dua kali?" wajahnya tambah tegang_

"_K-kau Aomine…adalah le-lelaki yang aku ca-cari?" wajahnya memancarkan aura 'aku tidak percaya'_

_Okey. Aku kesal sekarang. Aku mencibir di hadapannya. "Terserah kau saja. Jadi, mau 1 on 1? Apa taruhannya?" _

"_Ba-bagaimana kalau yang menang boleh meminta 3 permintaan?" pffffttt aku nyaris tertawa kencang mendengar taruhan seperti itu. Itu sih bukan taruhan, dan apa dia pikir yang kalah itu akan menjadi jin dari lampu hah? Hahaha._

"_Hm, _not bad_. Ayo kalau begitu. Sepuluh menit. Dan yang mencetak skor terbanyak akan menang" sepertinya Kise bukan pemain basket yang setara dengan level ku. Atau bisa di bilang kalau dia lebih payah dari pada ku? Ha. Mode sombongku keluar._

_Bola ku pegang. Bersiap-siap untuk melakukan jump ball._

"_Hup!" aku melemparnya. Kami berdua meloncat. Dan salah satu dari kami menggapai bola itu._

* * *

_._

_._

Kagami terbangun dari tidurnya. Lebih tepatnya, terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Apa lagi mimpi buruk Kagami? Ya kalau tidak tentang Himuro ya…mimpi buruk yang masih nyata hingga sekarang. Tentang Aomine.

"Ugh…" Kagami bangkit dari kubur. Ralat, Kagami bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Jam berapa ini?" mengambil ponsel miliknya dari saku. "tujuh? Wow, rekor terbaru. Biasanya jam setengah delapan." Dia[un berjalan ke arah kasur Aomine.

"Hoi, Ahomine… bangun dong. Aku ingin mengajakmu 1 on 1…sepi sekali dirumah. Kayak dulu waktu belum ada kau" Kagami mengelus-elus puncak kepala Aomine.

"**Tok..Tok…"** bunyi pintu diketuk.

Dua orang lelaki berpakaian serba putih masuk ke dalam ruang ICU yang di tempati Aomine. Dari warna rambutnya, Kagami sudah tahu. Itu dalah Midorima dan Takao-perawat sekaligus asisten Midorima.

"_Ohayou, _Kagami-_san_" Takao menyapa Kagami, yang di balas dengan anggukan kepala

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Aomine?" tanya Kagami.

"Kau ini…bodoh ya? Aku periksa saja belum!" omel Midorima yang di iringi suara ketawa yang di tahan Takao. Kagami mendelik bagaikan ular ke arah mereka berdua.

Midorima berjalan mendekat ke kasur Aomine. Melakukan hal-hal ke medisan yang tidak di ketahui Kagami. Dan beberapa tahun, ralat. Menit kemudian, Midorima telah menatap Kagami serius.

"Maaf Kagami, tapi…tidak ada perkembangan dari Aomine."

Sunyi.

Kagami terdiam. Terduduk. Pusing melanda kepalanya.

"_Mengapa dari kemarin tidak ada perkembangan? Apa Aomine akan mat- tidak. Tidak mungkin. Tidak akan." _Pikiran Kagami mulai terpecah-pecah_._

"A-ah mungkin saja karena baru dua hari ya? Ahaha, mana mungkin langsung menunjukan perkembangan kan ya? Ahahaha" ucap Kagami dengan tawa yang 'agak' di paksakan.

Takao melihat wajah Kagami dengan tatapan kasihan. Sedangkan Midorima pamit undur diri dari ruangan.

"Kagami-_san_. Aku akan mengganti infus Aomine-_san_ nanti siang dan melakukan pengambilan darah" Takao ber-_ojigi_ dan keluar mengikuti Midorima.

"_Shit_" umpat Kagami. Dia memukul-mukul pahanya yang tidak bersalah itu, paha yang di jadikan pelampiasan Kagami.

"**Ping…" **bunyi ponsel Kagami.

"_Mail_?" Kagami membuka pesan itu.

* * *

_Subject: -none-_

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_To: Kagami Taiga_

_Doomo. Kagami-kun, apakah kau hari ini akan masuk kerja? Tugasmu mulai menumpuk lho…atau kau akan izin? Atau masuk siang? Apa kau masih ingin menjaga Aomine-kun? Kalau kau mau bekerja mari bertukar tempat dengan ku. Aku yang akan menjaga Aomine-kun. Tidak baik lho, terlalu lama di rumah sakit._

* * *

"Kuroko _ka_? Hm, sepertinya aku akan bekerja" Kagami menatap isi pesan Kuroko lagi "Tidak baik terlalu lama di dalam rumah sakit, hm?"

Kagami berjalan medekat menuju kasur Aomine. Di ciumnya pucuk kepala Aomine, seperti memberikan semangat. Dan dengan pakaian kemarin –tanpa mandi atau ganti baju- Kagami segera menuju _konbini_ untuk sarapan dan sehabis itu menuju kantor, sepertinya.

"_Itte kimasu, _Aomine. Cepatlah bangun! A-ho-mi-ne!" dengan cengiran 'moe' andalannya –yang berusaha menutupi raut wajah yang penuh kesedihannya- Kagami keluar dari ruang ICU. Dan menitipkan Aomine pada Takao."_Mungkin Kuroko yang harus menjaga Aomine. Sehabis sarapan aku akan mengabarinya lah"_

Keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menuju _konbini_. Lorong rumah sakit itu sangat sepi ya? Sudah setahun aku tidak melewati tempat ini. Terakhir kan saat mengetahui Himuro sudah…

.

Kagami memasuki _konbini_ "laper sih, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba nafsu makanku hilang ya?"

"makan apa ya enaknya?" dia sekarang melihat-lihat counter makanan. Ada onigiri, udon, ramen, bento, spaghetti, _cake_, ayam, daging, dan masih banyak lagi. Kagami masih bingung untuk memilih makanan.

"Ah,_ irrashaimase_" ucap seroang perempuan –yang ternyata pekerja di sini- saat baru melihat Kagami. Mungkin karena Kagami terlalu sibuk memilih makanan, dia tidak menyadari kalau ada perempuan yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tuan, jika ingin sarapan, saya sarankan paket yang ini saja" Kagami tidak terkejut –terkejut baginya itu kalau ada Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul- saat menengok.

"Ah, _sou desu ka_? Oke, aku ambil 2" Kagami berjalan menuju kasir.

"Saya panaskan dulu ya" Kagami menangguk. Sekitar 1 menit, dan perempuan itu sudah berdiri di depan mesin kasir.

"Karena ada potongan harga, semua menjadi 1500 yen" Kagami memberikan uangnya padasang 'kasir' dan menerima makanannya.

Perempuan itu ber-_ojigi_ "Terima kasih, datang kembali" Lelaki yang sedang di landa perasaan 'galau' itu menuju lantai atas untuk memakan makanannya.

Sepi. Karena masih pagi kali ya? Kagami segera membuka plastik dan mengambil isinya. Satu botol _Amai Ocha _dan satu kotak makanan, yang berisi nasi, daging, dan telur, serta ada sausnya. Seperti bukan sarapan pagi saja.

Baru saja Kagami ingin meneguk minumannya, tetapi dia melihat siluet di depannya. Kagami pikir itu bisa saja hantu kan?

"_Doomo_" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! K-Kuroko?! Nga-ngapain kau disini?!" teriak Kagami. Beruntung tidak membangunkan seluruh kota.

"_Hidoi na_, Kagami-_kun_. Aku yang akan menjaga Aomine-_kun_ untuk sesi pagi. Tapi aku butuh nutrisi dong? Aku juga manusia yang bisa lapar Kagami-_kun_" Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan wajah datar-tetapi tersirat kesedihan disana-

"Eh? Aku kan belum mengabarimu kalau kau akan- ah sudah lah. Makan apa kau?" tanya Kagami

Kuroko masih memandangi Kagami "Hm, bubur?"

"_Apa kenyangnya?" _pikir Kagami dalam hati "Mau ini?" Kagami menyodorkan paket satunya kepada Kuroko. Jarang sekali Kagami memberikan makanannya pada orang lain.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah membeli bubur di bawah" Kuroko memperlihatkan bungkusan yang di bawanya dari bawah "_Beneran tuh?_"

"yasudah, _itadakimasu_" Kuroko juga bersiap-siap untuk makan.

.

"Kuroko, aku titip Aomine pada mu ya. Aku harus mengerjakan 'tumpukan' tugas yang sengaja kau berikan pada ku" ucap Kagami sambil mendengus.

"Hati-hati Kagami-_kun_" Kuroko tidak mengubris hinaannya Kagami.

Dan Kagami memasuki mobilnya untuk menuju 'Marukawa Shouten'. Tempat di mana dia berkerja menjadi editor. Walau wajah Kagami tidak ada mirip-miripnya untuk menjadi editor sih. Beruntung, Kagami menjadi editor _Shounen_ Manga, bukan _Shoujo_ Manga. Atau dia akan menjadi 'banci' seumur hidupnya.

Kagami bekerja sampai jam 1 siang nanti, sedangkan Kuroko akan bekerja dari jam 1 siang hingga jam 6 sore. Yah, kan mereka atasan dan bawahan ini, jadi tidak ada yang mengambil pusing karenanya.

Kuroko memasuki rumah sakit lebih dalam lagi. Karena ada Midorima-kenalan Kuroko dan Kagami- dia bisa leluasa untuk menjenguk Aomine.

"Ah! Kuroko-_san_!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Secara spontan, Kuroko menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"_Ohayou_, Takao-_kun_." Sapa Kuroko.

"Uhm, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau ada tamu di ruangan Aomine-_san._" Kuroko mengangguk saat mendengarnya. Walau dia bingung, siapa yang menjenguk Aomine selain Kagami dan dirinya.

"Oh, iya. _Arigatou_, Takao-_kun_" Takao tersenyum "_Ja,_ aku harus bertugas lagi. _Shitureishimasu_" dan Takao berjalan menuju 'ruangan' yang di duga Kuroko adalah ruangan perawat.

"_Tamu? Siapa yang menjenguk Aomine?"_ tanya Kuroko dalam hati

Keluar dari lift. Berjalan sedikit, dan Kuroko sampai di ruangan Aomine. Kuroko mengintip sedikit untuk melihat siapa 'tamu' yang di ceritakan Takao.

"**Kriiiitttt…"** Kuroko membuka pintu.

"Ah, _Ohayou_" sapa seseorang dari dalam.

"Ehm, _Ohayou" _Kuroko menatap lelaki itu dengan seksama "_Lelaki ini, bukannya yang menjenguk Aomine kemarin ya?_

"Ka-kasa- Kasamatsu-_san_ _da yo ne_?" tanya Kuroko. Lelaki itu mengangguk, dan tersenyum lemah

"_Eeto…_ apa boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Kasamatsu. Kuroko membulatkan tekatnya, dan rasa keingin tahuannya.

Sejenak, tapi pasti. Keteganggan mengisi ruangan ICU yang sedang di huni tiga lelaki itu.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya. Lalu membukanya kembali.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya… anda ini…siapanya Aomine?"

.

* * *

.

"Sebenarnya… anda ini…siapanya Aomine?" tanya Kuroko dengan tatapan serius dan, wajah _pokerface_ andalannya.

"Ehm…" sekarang Kasamatsu sedang ragu. Memberi tahu hubungannya dengan Aomine atau tidak. Jujur dia ingin memberi tahu hal ini kepada Kagami dahulu. Tapi Kasamatsu masih ada perasaan ragu.

Bohong. "A-aku adalah teman semasa SMAnya du-dulu" ucapnya. Ya, Kuroko tahu. Itu bohong.

"Kasamatsu-_san_. Bisakah kau memberi tahu ku? Atau kau ingin mengatakannya hanya pada Kagami-_kun_?" Kuroko menatap mata Kasamatsu.

"Okey, okey maaf. Tapi tolong jangan beri tahu ini pada Kagami dulu. Sepertinya dia belum mengetaui masalah Aomine. Dan, mungkin aku bisa mengatakannya padamu" kata Kasamatsu. Keadaan tegang kembali

"Baiklah" mereka berdua seperti sedang melakukan pejanjian.

"Aku, Hayakawa, dan 3 orang lainnya yang bekerja di 'Kaifue' café, adalah temannya _kekasih _Aomine. Setelah aku menemukannya, aku ingin menghiburnya. Walau aku- kami tahu kalau Aomine tidak akan mengenal kami. Tetapi membuatnya ingat selalu dengan _kekasih_nya itu tidak baik, jadi aku berfikir untuk menunjukan sesuatu tentang _Nya_ yang tidak di ketahui Aomine, lalu memintanya untuk maju. Tidak hanya diam di tempat merenungi kesalahan yang bukan di buatnya" kata Kasamatsu panjang lebar. Sedikit, tapi Kuroko mulai mengerti kalau Kasamatsu ini memang bukan orang asing. Walau cara bahasa Kasamatsu kurang dapat di tangkap Kuroko sih.

"_Ano_…_kekasih_ Aomine itu siapa? Dan kesalahan apa yang di maksud anda?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Kekasih Aomine. Mantan-lebih tepatnya. Kise…Ryota"

Hening sejenak. Kuroko rasanya pernah mendengar nama itu. Atau Cuma perasaannya saja?

"Kesalahan itu…itu sangat…menyakitkan untuk Aomine…tapi maaf, aku, bahkan teman-temanku tidak berani untuk menceritakan masalah ini pada siapapun. Maaf." Wajah Kasamatsu seperti orang yang bersalah.

"Ung…tak apa. Aku mengerti"

Mereka berdua di landa keheningan-lagi. Masih tenggelam pada pikirannya masing-masing. Menatap kosong ke arah Aomine.

.

.

* * *

_Okey, jujur. Aku tertarik dengan Kise. Sekarang, kami tengah 1 on 1. Skor kami imbang. 28-28. Dia cukup kuat juga. Namun sayang, aku yang akan menang disini._

_Bola sudah ada di tanganku. Iya, IYA! Aku suka padanya! Tapi tunggu. Aku harus menyelesaikan game ini terlebih dahulu._

"_Tidak Akan ku biarkan lewat!" teriak Kise_

"_Coba saja kalau bisa!" aku menyeringai_

"_Daikiiii!" Kise mencoba mengambil bola yang ada di tangaku. Wow, dia memanggil nama depanku. Apa mungkin…ini cinta yang berbalas?_

"_Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku seorang!" teriakku, saat mencoba men-dunk_

"_Dan yang bisa mencintaimu, hanya aku seorang!" ucap lelaki itu tidak mau kalah. _

_Aku tersentak. Kaget. Tidak percaya apa yang di ucapkannya. Lalu aku tesenyum_

_Tapi…"HYAAAAAAAA" teriak kami berdua_

"_**Bugh!"**_

_Kepala kami saling berbentur. Aku tidak berhasil memasukan bola. Waktu permainan bahkan sudah selesai._

"_Itta…" aku mengusap kepalaku yang terbentur. "Hoi Kise? Kau gak apa-apa?" Kise terjatuh di atasku. Beruntung._

_Aku menatapnya dari bawah. "Hiks…" dia menangis?! Oh tidak… jangan menangis_

"_Ki-Kise kau kenapa?" aku mulai histeris, mengguncang badannya._

_Terlanjur, dia sudah menangis. "Kise?" aku membersihkan cairan bening yang terus menerus mengalir di pipi putihnya._

"_Apa segitu sakitnya?" dia hanya diam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki ku. Tapi dia sempat bilang 'Dan yang bisa mencintaimu, hanya aku seorang' maksudnya untuk aku 'kan?_

_Aku mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap pada mataku. "Kise, apa yang kau bilang tadi benar?" tanyaku._

"_A-aku, i-itu be-Hmph!" aku menciumnya. Ya. Mencium bibirnya. Bibir yang sangat lembut. _

_Manis. Itu yang kurasakan. Aku menciumnya dengan lembut. Ciuman kasih sayang, bukan nafsu. Sampai akhirnya aku menghentikan ciuman itu karena membutuhkan pasokan udara._

"_Aomine-cchi…" suaranya parau, air matanya sudah berhenti._

"_A-apa itu benar?"_

"_Ya…aku mencintai Aomine-cchi!" Kise langsung menciumku lagi. Kali ini penuh dengan nafsu._

_Aku menahannya. Sepertinya kami harus 'melakukan' itu. Di UKS? Bukan ide buruk. Akupun menggendongnya. Beruntung tidak ada orang yang melihat kami. Sayangnya…UKS sudah ter isi beberapa murid yang kelelahan sehabis olahraga. Akupun berjalan lagi menuju gudang. Tempat yang pasti tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui. Kalau tidak salah, kuncinya berada di bawah pot._

_Aku meraba tanah di bawah pot. Dan memang ada di sana. Mmebuka pintu gudang dengan kunci. Dan masuk bersama Kise yang penuh dengan nafsu. Dan tidak lupa, aku menutup plus mengunci pintu lagi. Tempatnya tidak begitukotor. Hm, its show time._

_Aku langsung mencium Kise. Memasukkan lidah ku untuk berdansa bersama lidahnya. Saat mulutku bekerja, begitu pula untuk tanganku. Ku buka kaos jahanam yang menghalangiku untuk melihat tubuh putih dan mulusnya Kise. Ku coba memelintir tonjolan berwarna pink itu yang sudah tegang._

"_Akh!" desah Kise. Sepertinya dia butuh udara. Aku menyudahi acara 'menarinya' dan menjilati leher Kise yang penuh keringat. Tetap saja manis._

"_Ah…Hnn…Aomine-cchi…" desahnya saat aku menjepit tonjolan itu. "AKH!" aku membuat kiss mark di leher putihnya._

_Hm. Aku merasa 'milik' Kise sudah menengang. Aku pun memegangnya "Nnnh..aah…" desahan lolos dari mulutnya._

"_Kise…" aku menelanjangi lelaki bersurai kuning di depan ku ini. Pipinya bersemu merah _

"_Y-ya? Ahh… Aomine-cc ah…cchi?" ucapnya tambah desahnya. Itu karena aku memegang 'milik'nya yang tambah keras dan cairan pre'cum' keluar dari 'milik'nya_

"_Aku juga… mencintaimu…" pipi kami sepertinya memerah. Walau gelap aku masih dapat melihat wajah Kise. Bibir kami menyatu kembali._

_Dan sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang._

* * *

_._

_._

Kasamatsu pamit undur diri, mengingat ada café yang harus di urusnya. "_shitureishimasu, _Kuroko-_san_"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan" bunyi pintu ditutup terdengar.

"_Kesalahan apa yang dilakukan Aomine-kun pada mantan kekasihnya?"_ pertanyaan yang terus menerus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"Aomine-_kun_ cepatlah bangun…" Kuroko mengelus kepala Aomine.

Dan sepertinya, Kuroko tahu kalau Aomine memiliki hidup yang begitu tragis. Sepeti Kagami. Mungkin.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n:**

Hai hai! huaaa maaf ya baru update sekarang! eehee masih asik kan ceritanya? ohoho #ketawaCantik #digebukinMasyarakat

maap ya kalo hurtnya ga kerasa lagi :v huhu. mana aku sok taku dengan barang" medis -_-. flashbacknya masih sedikit (kayaknya ada bagian C deh) oh iya! maaf juga! buat 'adegan' kaga bener -_- huhu :v

ehm... jadi tahu ga siapa mantannya aomine? hm? ehehe :v KISE RYOTA lah itu deh begono. masih bingung sama 'KaiFue' dan kasamatsu? kan udah dibilang di cerita tadi :v mereka yang kenal aomine... aomine ga kenal mereka :v. oh iya sepoyler: kise juga dulu adalah pegawai KaiFue. chap depan bakal di bahas kok!

hm.. balasan review dulu yak? Balasan review untuk chapter 4!:

**Lily Kotegawa_-_**_san: _iya.. seumuran aja deh:V kalo buat lebih muda.. gapantes buat mukanya aomine.. #diDunk aomine... eh? emba..emba nyanyi ya? aku kira ngeden :v #diGampaReader #ditendang Lily-san oke ampun. itu bukan tulisan alay kok... itu hanya tulisan...4L4Y. :v hiks:v Ini update kok! ^6^ makasih lho ya udah mau nyempetin review :3

**Kagami Tania**_-san: _Tenang aja...Aomine Seme kok! tapi disini karena lagi galau jadi letoy :v ehehe:v maaf ya.. tuntutan plot :'v. btw.. Makasi udah mau nyempetin Review! :* peluk cium

**Kurosaki Seika**_-san:_ Tauk nih aomine bobo terus-_- ga laper apa?! i-iya... iyaa.. ntar bangun... tapi tidur lagi... bangun... tidur lagee :vhohoho oh iya.. baca dong fic baru aku wkwkwk malah promosi :v '**Wedding Mistake**' slight AkaKuro juga.. kalo pada stuju ehehe... MAKASIH banget udah mau nyempetin waktu berhargamu untuk ripiu... :"* muah muah (ceritanya di cium gitu)

**PeniPhoenix24**_-san: _Huaaa! jangan di culik! tar mati beneran gimana! :'v... ck tau gitu...aku buat kerjaan kagami jadi aktor sinetron aja deh -_- :v.. iya kuroko teriak. datar. e. to. gimana ya? teriak pake muka datar? :/ kuroko sedih pake muka datar:/ ga bisa bayangin deh :v. ini aku ceritain siapa 'masa lalu' sekaligus 'mantannya' aomine hoho :v ini udah lanjut ko! Makasih yaaa mau review ceritakuuu

Cium Cium Peluk Untuk kalian semua! :* makasih udah mau review = menghargai ketikan anak SMP kelas 1 ini. :v

dah ah banyak ngomong aku :v mending lanjutin ngetik 'MYA Aomine story part C'

oh iya, Special thanks to:

** .7 ; Ffureiya ; Ra Chan243 ; Pikaaaaa ; Lily Kotegawa ; Kiseki Arvel ; ItsukaMei ; Kagami Tania ; Cloud The First Tsurugi ; Kurosai Seika ; Guest ; **

dan kalian! Readers!

love you pull! :*

.

Sonja,

**Kirigaya Kyuu**


End file.
